In the Kings Bed
by Chel 90210
Summary: He's the King of England. She's an Austrian princess. She was forced to leave her country to marry a man who is as ruthless with a sword as he is with his women. Can the future Queen of England win over her people and tame the King of England? AU- Possesive/dominate themes.
1. The Red Wedding

**The Red Wedding**

She sat among people she never seen before. She was the woman spoken of behind the small whispers and side-glances in the corner.

A crown of bright red flowers rested on top of her head. A white gown made out of lace hugged tightly to her body accentuating each curve that she wish she could hide. She was by no means dainty. Her hips were big and round and her full breasts gathered the attention of every man in the room.

Every man except her husband.

He spared her but one glance during the ceremony. His lips kissed her fully on the mouth, but Caroline did not know how to react. The king pulled away too suddenly and the crowd erupted in cheers before she could speak.

Her face was as red as a tomato then as it was now.

The food that was before her was far brusquer than she was used too. She tried her best not to seem rude, but her stomach would never agree with her later if she ate the entire plate.

She looked over to the king on her right. He was speaking to several men confirming that his attention was far away from hers. Not even on her wedding day could the king allow time for leisure.

He had yet to dance with her and that only gave the court another reason to speak ill about her. A future Queen who couldn't tame her King was no Queen at all.

The sound of trumpets caused Caroline to look straight. Entertainers entered the room. A small band playing instruments took center stage and suddenly Klaus' attention was pulled forward.

Jesters stood in front of the grand table and began to perform tricks. Caroline took a moment to enjoy herself. She gasped and applauded at the entertainment before her.

Caroline made the mistake of looking over at Klaus. He was staring directly at her. His gaze startled her, but Caroline's did her best to hold her composure.

"Do they entertain you Lady Caroline?" His full attention was now on her.

She rested her hands on her lap and paused before she answered him.

"I find them quite entertaining, your majesty."

"That was the first smile I've seen from you all day." He said as he took a long gulp out of his goblet. "I should make note to do that more often."

"Tis' not hard to make me smile, your grace." She smiled at him to prove her point.

He leaned in close to her causing Caroline to stiffen. She could feel his breath close to her ear. "You're going to be a Queen, Lady Caroline." She felt the goose bumps on the side of her neck. "I expect you to address me as a Queen."

He hesitated a second before he pulled away.

"Klaus." Her name hummed on her lips. His mouth turned up into a one sided smile in approval before his attention was once again diverted back to his council.

She only sat for a few minutes before a man approached the front of the grand table. "Your grace." He bowed before her.

Caroline placed her hand on her chest. The formality startled her. She was not accustomed to what she was about to become. She nodded allowing the man to speak.

"May I have the honor of escorting you in the next dance?" He asked boldly.

Caroline desperately wanted to. She wanted to say yes, but yet again she was not used to the custom.

Was she to say no? Was she to dance with the King first?

She raised her hand as if to speak, but the King's voice masked her silent one.

"The future Queen will have her first dance with me." He announced. "After that, any man may have the pleasure."

The man cowered away.

Klaus abruptly ended his conversation with his council. He stood and extended his hand to Caroline.

She took it without question.

He held her close as the entire congregation watched them in awe. His large hands wrapped around the smallest part of her torso. His gaze remained fixed on hers.

"I've neglected you." He mentioned as he spun her in his arms. "It is not my intention to make you feel that way, but I must remind you that it was done with good reason."

Caroline nodded accepting his answer. He was a King and knew that his time was precious.

"I will make it up to you, Lady Caroline." He promised.

The dance ended and Klaus lead Caroline back to the grand table. After his attentions were taken away from her the third time, Caroline decided to indulge in her reception.

She didn't see Klaus the rest of the night. Lady Caroline danced with many men. She spoke with many nobles and made conversation with several other Ladies.

Their initial reaction was stiff, but welcoming. After a couple of minutes they eventually fell into her spell.

Lady Caroline was the most loved in her country. She won the hearts of many and it wasn't just for her captivating nature. She was honest, charitable and compassionate.

Lady Caroline was everything a King like Klaus needed in a Queen. And she would try her hardest to prove that to him.

* * *

She kept her arms wrapped around her torso as she took several small steps on the cobblestone.

Small torches lined the length of the hallway. Guards stood in two around every corner, yet none of them spared her a glance.

Her long blonde curls were brushed behind her shoulders and the faint smell of lavender lingered from earlier events.

Her only lady in waiting placed her hand on her forearm. "Good luck, your grace."

Caroline didn't turn around, but simply nodded.

They reached a grand door at the end of the hallway. Caroline took a deep breath before the guard opened the door and granted Caroline entrance.

Just as easily as the door opened, it shut.

There was no going back now.

The King's chambers were far beyond what she had imagined.

The entire room was draped in royal blue and wild animal fur was placed along the floor and bed.

His back was turned.

She knew he heard her enter, but the king made no effort to acknowledge her presence.

Her grip tightened on her robe.

Klaus set the glass of ale down and walked towards the hearth. His entire mood had shifted from the reception. His look was fierce.

"You understand what must happen tonight, Lady Caroline?" He questioned her knowledge.

"I do, your grace." Her answer was quick and rehearsed.

"I told you to stop with the formalities. You will soon be a Queen."

She knew the king was a cold man. Caroline just didn't know the extent of his harshness.

She heard stories of his fearlessness, dominance and harsh nature.

Caroline must have been a fool to think he would treat his wife differently.

"Remove your robe and leave your gown on." He commanded

Caroline obeyed letting her robe fall at her feet. Her gown was two inches above her ankles. And in the light, you could see completely through it.

She waited for his next order.

"Lie down in the center of the bed." He said following behind her.

He allowed her a second to adjust before joining her on the marital bed.

She began to tremble at his close proximity. Caroline wasn't used to anyone being that close to her.

"You have no reason to be afraid." He said reassuringly. "I will not hurt you."

She shook her head, fighting back the fear of what was to come.

"I want you to understand that I will bed you until you are swollen with child. You will visit my bed four times a week. The other three days, I will be occupied."

She didn't expect her husband to completely honor their marital vowels. He was a King, after all.

"You will provide me with an heir. Once your task is fulfilled I will no longer require you in my bed."

The harshness of his words stung.

She was strong woman, but scared witless of the unknown.

He removed his own robe, leaving him completely bare. Caroline gasped for she never seen a man naked. He was a work of art.

Klaus hovered his body over hers. He placed his elbows on either side of her head to support himself.

Her body became quickly alert as his body molded perfectly with hers.

"I will not kiss you." He told her firmly.

She nodded, disappointed with his comment.

He pulled her gown up to her waist, leaving her top half covered.

"Spread your legs." He commanded.

She felt him now more that she had a few moments ago. Caroline felt her heart rate accelerate.

He placed himself at her entrance.

"This is going to hurt a little bit." He explained. "But I promise it won't hurt for long."

She felt his tip at her entrance and she tilted her hips in response.

He began to push the head of his penis inside her. Caroline felt her walls stretching and a small tear fell down her cheek.

"It hurts." She told him trying to halt his movements.

His grabbed her wrists and placed them above her head. She arched her back pressing her chest into his.

He breached her barrier as she fought against his restraint.

"Your majesty I —-" he cut her words with his lips.

He was a bastard, but was no fool. He wouldn't physically hurt a woman by intention.

His lips briefly numbed the pain as he tore through her seal. He was now completely inside of her.

The pain subsided and Caroline instinctively began to move with him.

She opened her mouth embracing his kisses.

He didn't plan on being this involved tonight.

He didn't want to be this intimate with his wife.

She let out small involuntary moans as his thrusts met hers with equal force.

He released her wrists allowing her to explore his back with her smooth, petite hands.

He tore at her gown, breaking the vow that he made to himself for a second time.

He was becoming too involved.

Klaus placed his lips on her pebbled nipple and slowly began to tease the hardened peak.

Caroline felt an unfamiliar tightening in her lower belly.

"Klaus." She used his given name for the first time.

He lifted his head and met her lips once more increasing the speed of his movements.

Caroline's orgasm ripped through her entire core.

Never before had she felt such euphoria. Her body clenched tightly around his and his release followed seconds after hers.

He slowly pulled out of her making sure that he didn't harm her.

She continued to lay there still in awe of what happened.

Caroline never knew such pleasure existed.

Klaus rolled to the side of the bed and sat on the edge.

He wasn't supposed to feel like this.

"You may stay here tonight." He said. "But tomorrow night and every night following, you will return to the adjoining bedroom."

Still shocked, Caroline began to contemplate how she was going to stay in his bed.

And be the only one to occupy it.

After all, she was going to be a Queen.

* * *

The blood stained sheets were proof of her consummation.

The servants grinned as they took the evidence out of the Kings chamber.

Caroline awoke to an empty bed. She was in an unfamiliar place with nowhere to go.

She pulled the small blanket she had up to her chin. Certainly someone would come and retrieve her soon.

Caroline was escorted to her own room minutes later. She crossed through the adjoining door and gasped at the scene before her.

The room was similar to the King's, but draped in dark red hues. A tall mirror was placing near an elegant vanity along with several cushions for leisure. Tall pillars lined the outside of her large bed. It stood at least three feet off of the ground with large throw pillows on top.

She walked up to a trunk and unlocked the clasp. Inside, she found several headdresses and accessories for her hair.

It was made for a Queen.

Her lady in waiting delivered a plate of fruit and began to dress for the day. Caroline trembled in anticipation to see the King again. From what she heard, the King was wrapped up with his council today.

She hardly knew if she would cross paths with him, but still thought of the possibility.

In the main hall the king sat upon his throne after hours of strenuous meetings.

Many people gathered for the celebration of his new wife and successful consummation.

She entered at the sound of trumpets.

Everyone's motion still as the elegant flower descended down the center aisle.

Her eyes were only made for his.

His look remained impassive and cold as she walked towards him.

How could she succumb to the formalities of court when she was so intimate with the king the night before?

Her face turned crimson as she made eye contact with the king.

He nodded briefly and stood to greet his future Queen.

She curtsied as she took his hand.

That evening Caroline stood alone in her chamber.

It was late and no one had called her to the King's bed.

Was she supposed to go on her own? Was he waiting for her like she was for him?

She placed her hand on the adjoining door and contemplated her next move.

Opening the door she felt the butterfly's low in her stomach.

Looking up Caroline expected to see the King. Instead she was greeted by another woman.

An indecent woman was lying on the black fur in front of the hearth.

Stunned, Caroline spoke out.

"Who are you?" Her distaste was clear in her tone.

The woman rolled on her stomach and glanced at Caroline.

"Ah, my Lady Caroline." She smiled coyly. "I wasn't supposed to meet you like this."

Caroline crossed her arms and walked further into the room. More or less she was claiming her territory.

"I would have hoped not to have met you at all." Caroline said firmly.

"Now leave his majesty's bed chamber."

"That is not your call, your grace." She stood up fully nude. Her long lanky body caused Caroline's insides to curl.

A door shut behind Caroline.

The mysterious woman stood firmly in place.

Caroline spun around and made eye contact with the king.

His face looked conflicted as he approached the two women.

"You're dismissed, Tanya."

"Your majesty." She curtsied and made her leave.

"You should not have seen that." He said pulling the strap on his sword belt.

Caroline remained silent carefully thinking out her next words.

"I should have been more clear on the days you were to be in my chambers." He frowned. "I promise to send someone for you next time."

Upset with him, Caroline decided to take her leave.

His statement was the hint she needed.

"Your grace." She curtsied.

With her back to the king, her hand reached for her bedroom door.

She felt firm hands wrap around her waist.

His lips were at her ear. "Don't turn your back on me."

His words sent chills up her spine.

She tensed dropping her hand from the door.

"My Queen." He murmured placing a kiss behind her ear.

He trailed several more butterfly kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone.

His hands moved up her torso firmly placing his hands on each breast.

"Your majesty…" She started to protest, but Klaus cleared all of her thoughts as he tore the middle of her dress.

Her initial reaction was to cover herself, but the king was swift.

She was helpless in his arms as her chest made contact with his.

Caroline wasn't sure when he removed his clothes, but her mind was elsewhere.

He picked her up and carried her to the center of the bed. The king carefully removed the remainder of her garments.

"My dress.." She started to mumble.

"Silence, my Queen." He covered her lips with his own causing Caroline to moan.

He kissed her ankle and down the length of her leg until he reached her center.

He placed a kiss on her womanhood before trailing lingering kisses up her soft curves.

Finding the valley of her breasts, he tweaked each nipple with his thumb and forefinger.

She was withering beneath him and he knew that she was ready.

He placed himself at her entrance and swiftly filled her core.

Her face flushed pink and a bead of sweat fell down her angelic face.

She moved in sync with him matching each thrust with equal force.

He grabbed her hips controlling the movements and before he knew it, Caroline was like a wanton beneath him.

Still connected, he flipped them over so that she was on top.

Caroline eyed him questioningly.

She has no idea what to do.

"Roll your hips." He instructed. She obediently followed his instruction.

He placed his hands on her hips one more to guide her movement.

Caroline's hands were placed firmly on the kings chest supporting each movement.

She felt her orgasm build faster than it had the night before.

It hit her like an explosion.

"Klaus…" She used his given name for the second time in ecstasy.

His release followed seconds after hers. He flipped her over filling her with his seed.

He kept his movements steady as they both came down from their high.

Minutes later Caroline fought with her mind and body.

He told her the day before that she had to leave after each night, but her body wanted her to stay.

She sided with her mind.

She picked herself out of the kings bed and gathered the remainder of her dress.

As she was about to leave for the second time that night, Klaus stopped her once more.

"Lady Caroline." He called from the depths of his bed.

"Klaus." She acknowledged him informally.

"Stay with me." He commanded.

A Queen didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

**AN: I've posted about half of this story on tumblr… so I tried to tie all of it together to get to the point.**

**The relationship between Caroline and Klaus will take work. He is not accustomed to love or answering to anyone other than himself.**

**So his activities with other women aren't just going to poof away. Caroline will be hurt. She will feel alone.**

**But do not worry… Klaus will turn around!**

**This isn't my usual genre, but I do enjoy reading it… It's something I'm trying to work on**


	2. Walk of Punishment

**Walk of Punishment **

Lady Caroline gazed at the paintings on the ceiling as her newly appointed advisor spoke.

She was amazed by the textures, patterns and colors used to portray the people in the artwork.

"… Lady Caroline?" Sir Alaric interrupted her distraction.

Her eyes fluttered and she took in a deep breath of air trying to center herself back to reality.

Her gazed locked with his.

Sir Alaric had been appointed the first of Lady Caroline's council. He was a man chosen by the king himself. Sir Alaric's guidance was the word of the king.

His influence on Lady Caroline would ensure that all of the king's needs were being met whether Lady Caroline knew it or not.

Both Sir Alaric and Lady Caroline met in the throne room of the queen. Although she was not allowed to sit upon the throne, the room was for her use.

It was a decent sized room draped in dark red hues. It was plush and very inviting to the female sex.

It would be a room she would use during her reign as queen. A room made for her to gather with her ladies in waiting, children, and council.

Lady Caroline sighed. It was barely two days after her wedding and permanent decisions were already being demanded of her. Sir Alaric pressed several issues due to the upcoming wedding festivities. They required the new courts to be presented in a few days and Lady Caroline only had one person under her wing.

"You must choose your ladies in waiting today, Lady Caroline." Sir Alaric explained.

Lady Caroline looked at her new advisor questioningly. "I already have one lady in waiting, Sir Alaric." And it was true. Her lady in waiting had traveled with her from Austria. To dispose of her would be absolutely ridiculous.

"The king requested that you select four new ones." He told her.

"I don—"

"I must recommend you not to go against the king." Alaric warned her. "Your place here is fragile until –"

" –Until I'm with child." She finished his sentence. "I understand that Sir Alaric, but I will not tell my lady in waiting, _whom has been with me since I was a child_ to leave."

"Please do as the king says." He pleaded. "The king advises you to be surrounded with new faces. He has even made a particular recommendation." He tried to lighten the room.

Lady Caroline wasn't daft to the ways of a royal court. The king did not make a decision to solely benefit the queen. He made the decision to benefit himself. If Lady Caroline's intuition were correct, the woman who the king recommended would be one that he wanted to bed.

Lady Caroline gritted her teeth.

She knew and expected this behavior from the king, but why so soon?

"I would like to meet the woman who the king feels so strongly for." Lady Caroline said. "I advise you to bring the woman to me immediately, Sir Alaric."

Sir Alaric hesitated. "I'm afraid the kings recommendation is unable to meet with you today."

"If the king himself recommended her, then she would have to be able to meet with me today, wouldn't she?" Lady Caroline was trying to bring some truth to the situation. "If this woman is to be a part of my court then she is required to be present. If she isn't here with the other women, then I will not consider her for the position."

"I believe I might have exaggerated when I said that the woman was a recommendation." Sir Alaric refused to meet her gaze. He had expected he to embrace the king's decision without question.

"It is a requirement of you to accept her as your lady in waiting."

"Then you've confirmed my suspicions." Caroline gathered her gown and swiftly made her way out of the throne room.

"Lady Caroline!" Sir Alaric called after her. "Please do not go to the king." He begged.

Lady Caroline stopped in midstride and turned to face Sir Alaric. "Then you should have done as I asked and retrieved the harlot yourself."

Ignoring his protests Lady Caroline stormed through the corridors of the castle taking a deep breath as she approached the king's bedroom door.

Two guards stood outside of it. She knew that she would never get in through the front. Instead, she walked into her own bedroom and decided to enter through her connecting door.

She took another deep breath before she turned the doorknob. Lady Caroline tried her best to mentally prepare herself for the sight before her.

The woman from the other night stood where Lady Caroline stood the night before. The king stood firmly behind her with one hand cupping her nonexistent breast. His other in areas Lady Caroline would rather forget.

Lady Caroline was a strong woman, but the sight of them together knocked the wind out of her diaphragm.

She froze.

The truth was that she didn't plan much beyond catching them in the act.

She remembered the king calling her Tanya. The woman looked up at Lady Caroline with a grin on her face.

Lady Caroline could not believe the audacity of the woman. Of course the king selected her. From what Lady Caroline knew, she had no respect for herself let alone other people…. _especially _the future queen.

The king untangled himself from Lady Tanya's embrace.

"Dress yourself, Tanya." Lady Tanya obeyed ensuring that she took her sweet time doing it.

The king placed a robe on his body to cover himself. He still hadn't acknowledged Lady Caroline. Instead he turned to Tanya and placed kiss on her lips.

"Later my sweet Tanya." Lady Tanya's eyes glistened at his words. "Leave us and let me speak with my future queen."

Lady Tanya hadn't even bothered to spare the future queen a glance as she rushed out of the king's chambers.

"I hope you have a perfect excuse for interrupting my personal time, Lady Caroline." The king poured himself a glass of ale.

"Is that woman to be a part of my court?" She asked trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"I think she would be an asset to your court." Klaus said. "She is from a highly ranked family. Her presence would be a great influence on you."

"You wish me to be a harlot then?" Lady Caroline could not hold back her words. The king didn't speak. The truth of her words caused Klaus to stiffen. He was not used to being spoken to this way.

Yet here he stood here as the future queen defied him.

"I'm absolutely sure Lady Tanya is here more so for your benefit than mine." Lady Caroline crossed her arms. "She will not be apart of my court."

Klaus was across the room in seconds.

Both of his hands gripped her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. His grip wasn't painful or harsh, but it scared Lady Caroline to see him in this manner.

This was a side of the king that she feared to see.

"I have killed men for lesser words my queen." His voice was a harsh whisper. He was trembling and she knew that she had angered him greatly.

"You _will_ accept Lady Tanya as one of your ladies in waiting." He commanded. "I will not have you disregard my decisions."

He released his grip on her arms and backed away.

"I expect to see you enter with her as a part of your court tonight." He told her. "There will be consequences if you chose to disobey me, Lady Caroline."

* * *

Lady Caroline stood in her bedroom just before sunset with her newly appointed ladies in waiting.

Lady Katherine was married to the king's brother, Elijah, Duke of York. She was also was swollen with child which pleased the people of England greatly. Lady Caroline knew as soon as she walked into the room that she had a connection with her.

And it was also a bonus that she was in relation to the king himself.

Lady Bennett, or Bonnie as Lady Caroline called her in private, traveled with her from Austria. Lady Caroline refused to push away her closest friend and she knew that if she had to bring in Lady Tanya under her wing, she would not be refused Lady Bennett.

Lady Rebekah was sister to the king. She was a wise choice, but not a initial choice. Lady Caroline knew that Rebekah would be an asset to her court if she had to put up with Lady Tanya. Lady Rebekah took word from no one but her brother, the king.

Lady Rebekah was due to marry an ally of the kingdom in a few short months, but Lady Caroline decided to take her under her wing anyway knowing that short time would be well deserved.

Lady Tanya made a late appearance to the gathering. She strode into the room and stood in front of all the women. Looking Lady Caroline up and down she took her place next to Lady Caroline. The act alone caused the other women in the room to gasp.

Lady Caroline clenched her fists. One woman would not so easily insult her. She would make sure that this woman would not be favored among her court.

Yet Lady Tanya was doing that herself with her actions.

When all the women were finally chosen, Lady Caroline refused to acknowledge her.

Lady Tanya just simply followed her and the rest of the women back to her chamber as they prepared for the night.

The dress that was made for Lady Caroline to wear tonight was a long gold gown, embroidered with silver diamonds. Lady Bennett stood behind her and pulled at the strings of her corset.

Lady Caroline held onto her midsection trying her best to breath as the whalebone constricted her lungs.

"Only one more pull, your grace." Lady Bennett pulled tightly one last time and quickly tied the ends of her corset.

Lady Caroline let out a huff of air as Lady Bennett retrieved her gown. Lady Tanya stood off to the side providing no assistance to the future queen.

"Would you mind helping me carry the gown, Lady Tanya?" Bonnie gave Tanya a crude look.

Lady Rebekah had yet to acknowledge Tanya, but Caroline knew that she wouldn't. Rebekah was as stubborn as a mule, but she would not be the one to correct the sister of the king.

She knew that when the king found out his sister was snubbing his mistress, he would be furious.

"I suppose I can." She pushed herself off of the wall and helped Caroline dress for the night.

Once they were all ready, they were escorted to great hall. Lady Tanya assumed her place next to Lady Caroline, but before the doors opened Caroline turned to her.

"You are not permitted to stand side by side with me." Her harsh words were true. Tanya stared at Lady Caroline as if she was joking before taking a _slight_ step behind Caroline.

Lady Caroline scowled at Lady Tanya for her audacity. "Lady Tanya. I'm afraid you do not understand what I'm trying to explain. You must take your place behind the rest of the ladies. We descend according to _rank._"

Lady Tanya stomped her feet and stood behind Lady Bennett.

Lady Caroline looked forward and spoke once more before they entered grand hall. "I will not remind you of your place again, Lady Tanya. I will expect you to know it."

* * *

Tonight marked the third night of Klaus and Caroline's marriage union.

Now that Lady Caroline's court was almost fully in place, the more formal events were set to take place.

Lady Caroline bowed low to the king as she made her appearance in the great hall. The king took her hand and pulled her next to him. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the future queen's lips.

Lady Caroline couldn't help but glance at Lady Tanya as the king embraced her. Lady Caroline knew that as long and Tanya was around she would be a constant thorn in her side.

She had to find a way to get rid of her.

The room erupted in applause.

The king put his hand up and silenced the crowed.

"The future queen and I thank you for sharing in the celebration of our third night as man and wife. The union of England and Austria has brought great peace among our nation and will continue to do so for years to come!"

The room cheered again and the sound of music faded out the celebrations of the crowd.

Lady Caroline took a seat next the king. Her ladies in waiting took their place close to the king's advisors.

People started to gather in the center to dance. Lady Caroline nodded at her ladies in waiting giving them permission to freely roam in the grand hall. She knew how excited they were to indulge in the wedding festivities.

All of them made an advance to the dance floor except Lady Tanya. Lady Caroline ignored it deciding not to respond to her behavior.

A few moments later the king stood. Lady Caroline sat patiently waiting for him to extend his hand, but he never did.

He stood in front of Tanya and took her by the hand. He led her out to the dance floor and the entire room parted. Lady Caroline gripped the sides of the chair trying her best to seem composed.

What the king was doing was an absolute insult to the future queen.

The entire room stopped their dancing and allowed Klaus and Tanya to dance together. Lady Caroline did her best to keep her gaze on only those two.

The rest of the court was silenced or grouped together whispering of the king's actions. But none would say a word to him.

Slander against the king was treason. Words were spoken, but with trepidation.

Lady Caroline knew better.

An impeccably dressed man suddenly stood before her. She looked up at him noticing that he resembled the king.

"My brother isn't known for his good manners." Klaus' brother said to her. "Let me dissolve your discomfort and escort you to the dance floor." Caroline looked at him apprehensively questioning his motive.

"If you dance with me the king will not mind." Klaus' brother said sensing her fear.

Lady Caroline looked up at the man and smiled. She took his hand and decided to trust him.

_What did she have to lose?_

The murmurs grew louder.

Lady Caroline and the king's brother joined the king and Lady Tanya in the center of the dance floor.

"My name is Kol Mikaelson, Duke of Kent." He grinned.

"Lady Caroline," She introduced herself as Kol spun her around on the dance floor. "Future Queen of England."

"The future title suits you." He said. "I do apologize again for the behavior of my brother. He does as he pleases, but does not think of the consequences. I'm sure his actions alone tonight will give the court enough gossip for the next month." Kol chuckled.

As the song ended the crowd started to gather back in the center. Lady Caroline broke away from Kol, Duke of Kent and quickly found her ladies in waiting.

Lady Tanya still stood by the side of the king. Lady Caroline decided not to care and quickly found Rebekah, Bonnie and Katherine.

They all looked at her with concern, but Lady Caroline held her hand up and shook her head.

She did not need to contribute to the gossip of court.

They all stood by her side for the rest of the night. The king had not approached Lady Caroline once after she danced with his brother. She suspected that the act may have upset him, but what he did was no better.

Did he expect her to sit down and watch both of them embrace each other in front of everyone?

If she was to be the future Queen of England, she was certainly going to act like one.

As the night grew later, Lady Caroline decided to retire. She took Lady Bennett with her allowing the rest of the ladies to retire to their own chambers.

Once they were in the confinements of Lady Caroline's chambers, Lady Bennett began to take out the pins in her hair.

"I do not care for Lady Tanya, your grace." Bonnie was always honest. Lady Caroline admired that she could always count on Bonnie for a good opinion.

"The decision was out of my hand." She explained. Lady Caroline could say no more. She knew assumptions would be made about Lady Tanya's presence in the court, but Lady Caroline did not dare to indulge in the gossip no matter how true it was.

She trusted Lady Bennett with her life, but she could not comment on the king's affairs.

Her distaste towards the woman was made and she would leave it at that.

Lady Caroline's bedroom door slammed causing both her and Bonnie to jump.

The king himself stood in the doorway with primal eyes.

Lady Bennett stood and bowed in response to his presence. He dismissed her with a shake of his hand. Bonnie didn't hesitate.

Lady Caroline stood with her back to the King.

Although he was never physically abusive, his rigid demeanor caused her to tremble.

He approached her slowly placing both of his hands firmly on her waist.

His lips were at her ear. "Do you perceive me to be a jealous man, Lady Caroline?"

Slowly, he loosened the strings on her corset releasing her from her confinement.

She let out a huff of air briefly enjoying the release.

His hands were cool on her lower back. Caroline shivered.

She shook her head fighting back the tears that were already starting to form.

His impassive behavior scared her. His tactic wasn't direct.

The King was questioning her, but she did not know what she did.

"I will not be made a fool." He told her. Lady Caroline's dress dropped at her feet leaving her exposed.

Oh he was angry with her and it wasn't going to go unpunished.

* * *

**AN:**

**As you can see, Lady Tanya is going to be a huge problem.**

**Lady Caroline is still trying to find her way in the realm of the kingdom and as Lady Caroline put it…. Tanya will be a thorn in her side.**

**Sorry to leave it as a cliffhanger…. But it will allow you to speculate!**

**AND if you don't follow me on ****tumlbr**** please do!**** belchel**


	3. Sweet and Vaded

**Sweet and Vaded**

She crossed her arms across her chest keeping her back to the king. She felt the heat radiating from his body as he stood behind her.

His hands remained on her lower back, but dared not to move any lower or higher. Instead he spoke softly behind her.

"I see you've met my youngest brother." He commented. His fingertips began to make small movements around her hips.

"He was kind." Caroline said honestly. "And didn't want to see me alone."

"He's known for his indiscretions, Lady Caroline." He warned her. "I would advise you to withdrawal yourself from further situations."

"Do you not trust me?" She asked as she attempted to pull away from him. His touch was too distracting.

"I don't trust anyone." He said without thought. "But in this case, it is my own blood that I fear."

"Surely you would not think of me as an adulteress." She said. "I spoke the same vows as you when we married three days ago, your grace. I would be a fool to break them."

The small movements stopped and his grip tightened on her hips. He pulled her back harshly into his groin. Caroline gasped at the swift movement.

"You _would _be a fool." He spoke directly into her ear. "A brave fool, but a fool no less."

"And are you brave, your grace?" Secondary meanings lingered behind her words.

"I am the king, I have no choice but to be brave." He answered.

"And are you a fool, your grace?"

"I am no fool," His voice grew harsh. "Where are you going with this?"

"But you're an adulterer." Caroline accused. "You would be a fool."

He swiftly spun her around in his arms locking her in an embrace.

"I am your king." He reminded her calmly. "Your swift tongue will be your downfall, Lady Caroline. I suggest you control your lips before you sit on the throne."

Caroline placed her hands on the king's chest and tore herself from his hold. The king backed away honoring her space.

His eyes lingered on her naked chest and for a second. The future queen forgot how she stood before him.

Embarrassed, she quickly covered what she could.

"You don't have to hide from me." He slowly took a step towards her. He placed his hand on her wrist pulling her arms from her breasts. "I want to see you." He told her.

"I want to see the body that will carry the future king of England." Lady Caroline slowly let her guard down.

* * *

_She was young, innocent and a fool for pretty words. But in time she would learn the ways of the world and not quickly succumb to reassuring words._

* * *

The seventh day of marriage was considered a milestone.

It was celebrated greatly with an honorary jousting tournament. Champions from Austria and well as England would be participating in this event, not as enemies, but as a nation combined.

They weren't due to the jousting arena for a few hours.

In the queen's room, Caroline and her ladies sat near the large windows on the side of the room.

They were working on their needlework and Lady Caroline was trying to concentrate on anything but that.

Her thoughts were consumed with the king.

They saw very little of one another during the day, but by night, she was at his mercy.

An involuntary shiver ran up her spine as she thought of his touch.

She knew his day was filled with much business and therefore had no time for other activities.

The king had not bedded Lady Tanya since Caroline had caught them in the act.

She could tell that Lady Tanya had significantly toned down her actions since then. She was more reserved and less bold that she had been initially.

Caroline suspected that the king had spoken to her about her disrespect. Caroline hadn't said much about her, but she knew that her behavior had reached the king's ears and he wasn't pleased.

Caroline's smiled silently to herself.

Lady Tanya was digging her own grave. She knew it would be only a matter of time.

"You seem extremely happy today, your grace." Lady Katherine placed her needlework on her lap.

"I am, Katherine." Caroline tied the knot on the end of her string.

"Does it have to do with a particular king in your bed every night?" Caroline tried to hide the color in her face, but the crimson was hard to mask.

"I'm not much for pillow talk, Lady Katherine." She tried to be discreet. As much as she would like to gloat in front of Tanya, she didn't really care to fuel the fire.

"Oh don't be modest, your grace!" She said. "You could be carrying a royal baby as we speak!"

Lady Tanya slammed her needlework on the table beside her.

"I apologize." She said with no sincerity.

No one acknowledged her attempt.

Instead Lady Katherine rambled on.

"I hope that it is soon." She said. "Then our children could grow together." She smiled placing a hand on her swollen abdomen. Lady Katherine was due very soon. From what Caroline knew she had the Duke of York completely at her mercy with the pregnancy.

They were praying for a boy, but she knew Katherine would be happy with just a healthy baby.

"My menses is due in a few weeks." Caroline whispered to Katherine not wanting anyone to hear. "I should find out then." Lady Caroline was eager, but on edge.

She wanted a child of her own, but her fear was not being able to bear one at all. She came from a line of extremely fertile women, but she was still filled with worry.

"I should find out as well." Lady Tanya piped in. Lady Caroline had not been quiet enough.

Every lady in the room stopped what they were doing and looked over at Tanya. Silent murmurs were hushed among the other women.

Lady Caroline shot her a disapproving look, but decided not to comment. The last thing she needed was another confrontation with the harlot. As far as Lady Caroline was concerned, Tanya was well beneath her.

And what would you do?" Lady Tanya asked directly.

Lady Caroline contemplated her words. A part of her didn't want to speak to Katherine at all. She knew that Katherine was purposely trying to stir the pot.

"If what?" Lady Caroline said tentatively.

The room was completely silent. Not one of her ladies dared to interrupt either of them.

"If I were to become with child before you." She stood up from her seated position and stood in front of the future queen.

Lady Caroline remained calm as her lady in waiting as she stood before her.

"It does not matter." Lady Caroline said simply.

She definitely _could not _ignore this.

Tanya looked at her questioningly.

"The child I bear will be the next King of England." Lady Caroline stood up face to face with Tanya. "Any child that you have will be a bastard. So my dear Lady Tanya, I care not if you sleep in the king's bed. You are replaceable."

"Everyone is replaceable." She shot back.

"I'm an Austrian princess." She said. "I assure you I am not."

Lady Tanya kept her eyes on Caroline, but took her seat.

"I have had to remind you of your place not once, but twice Lady Tanya and I am sure that the king himself reprimanded you on your behavior. While I may not like you or your intentions towards my husband, I cannot be the one to ask you to leave. But don't think for a second that you're not replaceable. You may be in the king's bed, but you are apart of _my court_ and you will obey me."

Lady Caroline finally took a seat and the rest of the ladies turned back to their needlework.

She had silenced Lady Tanya for the moment, but Caroline was still new to the castle and to the nation.

She did not know the exact lengths that Lady Tanya or her family would go to.

All that Caroline knew was that she had to have a child before Tanya did. Even if her child were a bastard, it would be an embarrassment to the future queen.

* * *

Lady Caroline entered the jousting arena with the king's court for the opening ceremony.

Because she did not hold the title as queen, she was not permitted to stand directly next to him. Instead, the dowager queen, Esther accompanied Klaus.

She had yet to have a confrontation with the dowager, but she knew that she couldn't avoid it forever.

She was already displeased that the Austrian princess was using her former throne room while she was not yet crowned.

On the fifth day of her marriage, the dowager had attempted to enter the room with her ladies, but the guards denied her by request of the king.

He had already made the decision to give Lady Caroline the room.

Caroline had caught the argument later that night outside of their chambers.

"_That room was once mine, son." The dowager spoke in hushed tones. "I still hold that title until she gives you a son."_

"_She is my wife." He explained to her. "You no longer have the rights of a queen. You are a dowager and will be properly compensated for that. You ask too much of me."_

"_What would your father say about this?"_

_The king pinched his thumb and forefinger between his nose. "What I am doing is right by the future queen. You have no rights to make demands of me. I am not only your son. I am the king."_

Lady Caroline knew that Esther could not survive without control.

She was taking control of what she had left and knew that entering the arena side by side with the king was an honor alone.

Lady Caroline was given the seat next the king up on the podium. The dowager sat bitterly one level below the royal court. The autumn breeze felt nice under her heavy dress.

Her ladies in waiting were not permitted to sit on the upper stage. They were seated one level below her, which put them next to the king's court. Lady Katherine and Rebekah were the exception and sat with the royal family.

She wished that Tanya would sit with the commoners or not be here at all, but Caroline was grateful that she away from the king.

The sound of trumpets caused the boisterous crowd to silence. The king stood at the head of the stage and made introductory speeches.

Lady Caroline only knew of few Austrian jousters from her country.

One in particular stood out before her. When she was just a young girl, a young man always asked Lady Caroline to tie a ribbon on his lance.

He went by the name of Lockwood. She never knew his first name because her father never allowed her to. It was considered to be too informal and inappropriate.

"I will now begin the first round with two very skilled men from each country." The king said. "My brother, Elijah, Duke of York will be jousting Tyler Lockwood of Austria."

Caroline felt her throat tighten.

_It couldn't be._

She could not see his face, but saw the armor and steed he rode on. Both men circled the arena while the crowd roared with excitement.

The both took their place directly in front of the king and removed their helmets. Caroline gasped at the drastic changes on Lockwood's face.

It was older, mature and more defined.

She shook her head of silly thoughts because the man that stood before her was only a childhood crush.

But Lockwood's gaze told Caroline otherwise. She knew now a man did not look at a woman that way without fully wanting her.

"Present your lances to a lady of your choice for luck." The king ordered.

Elijah extended his lance to Lady Katherine who could barely stand because of the size of her belly. Once she tied a blue ribbon on the end of Elijah's lance the crowed erupted in cheer once again.

Lady Caroline's heart was frantically beating against her chest. Now it was Lockwood's turned to have a ribbon tied to his lance and she was almost absolutely sure that he was going to pick her.

The crowd waiting in anticipation as he looked around the crowd looking for a lady, but Caroline knew.

His eyes darted quickly back to her and remained there.

He extended his lance towards Lady Caroline.

"If you would do me the honor, your grace." The first thing Caroline did was turn to the king.

He nodded allowing her permission, yet she still hesitated as she stood.

The entire arena was quiet.

She took a red ribbon and tied it at the end of his lance. His gaze never faltered from her own as he backed away and assumed position.

The king did not notice the exchange, but instead encouraged the festivities to move along.

Elijah stood at one end and Lockwood was on the opposite site. Their horses fussed and whinnied as they waited for the king's signal.

It felt like hour before he lowered his hand and the jousting began. Caroline feared for both men as they charged towards each other.

They were both known to be great knights as well as jousters. She did not want to see either one hurt, but knew inevitably one person would be.

Lockwood hit Elijah's right shoulder almost knocking him off of his horse. Caroline could have sworn she heard his shoulder breaking.

They circled around each other again and waited for another signal.

This time the round went faster and Elijah took another blow to his right shoulder, but he held on.

Lady Caroline glanced at Katherine. Her hand was over her mouth and she looked fearful.

Lady Caroline was also gripping her seat tightly. She enjoyed the tournaments, but this one in particular was putting her on edge.

After a third blow Elijah had been defeated.

The king made no remark, but instead clapped at Lockwood's victory.

The rest of the tournament lasted the entire day. She was growing weary during the last round and was ready to return to the castle.

The last part of the day would be a grand dinner, which would include the champion jousters from both countries. The king would chose one champion to sit at his table and the people were anticipating this decision.

The king stood for a final time to speak.

"I have chosen a champion to sit at the king's table." He spoke. "This man not only defeated my own brother, but defeated every opponent that he went against throughout the day. He is from my future queen's country and is a champion in his own right. I choose Tyler Lockwood to sit and dine with us tonight."

Lockwood grinned eagerly as the king chose him.

Lady Caroline made the mistake of looking at him, but was shocked to see that he was already staring at her.

This time the exchange did not go unnoticed by the king. He was not angered by this, but merely curious of the champion's intentions.

* * *

**AN: I will make you guys a promise now.**

**Tyler and Caroline will be nothing in this fic. It will just be a thought in Caroline's head even though Tyler may want something to come out of it.**

**Caroline will play no part in it. The king however… is not pleased with how bold the knight is. **

**Now we also have his mother in the mix.. she will also try to bring the queen down and were slowly trying to get Tanya out of the mix. **

**But please review and leave your thoughts, concerns, suggestions.. etc **

**And follow me on**** tumblr**** if you haven't: ****belchel**


	4. The Mad King

**The Mad King**

In the Kings chambers, Caroline stood alone awaiting the arrival of the King. He had requested to meet her right before the feast in the great hall later that evening.

She did not know why her stomach fluttered as she anticipated his arrival. She held onto her abdomen willing the butterflies to subside.

He was not a cruel man. That she had to tell herself many times, but still the thought of angering the king and doing something wrong always lingered in the back of her mind.

The door calmly opened and the King walked inside slowly like he had so many times before in the past week.

Caroline wasn't sure if she would ever get used to the sight of him. He took her breath away each time and she always had to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

He took his riding gloves off and set them on a nearby table. He unlatched his sword belt and set them on top of his gloves.

His motions were painfully slow and Caroline's heart was beating painfully fast.

"I hope I'm not keeping you from your ladies, Caroline." He walked until he stood in front of her. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"You are not, your grace." She smiled genuinely at him. "There is plenty of time to prepare for the feast."

He began to walk past her and motioned her to take a seat near the window. Once seated, she looked up at him. He was deep in thought, but still hadn't spoken.

"What troubles you, your grace? You seem deep in thought."

He finally looked down at her, but didn't smile.

"I have never been presented with a situation such as this, princess." He told her honestly. "I am not sure how to approach it without coming off cruel."

"Surely you could just tell me." Her heart was slamming against her chest, but she was beginning to piece together exactly why she was here.

"Lockwood." The two-syllable name caused Caroline to jump. His eyes narrowed at her reaction. He decided to press for more information. "What does that man mean to you?"

"I knew him once." Her words were vague.

"Knew him how my dear princess? I promise you that I am a patient man, but I will not settle for that ambiguous answer."

He stood in front of the chair she was seated in and leaned down so that they were level. He placed his hands on either side of the chair waiting for a response.

"I did not know him intimately if that's what you were implying, your grace." Caroline put her head down trying to hide the crimson color rising in her cheeks.

He lifted her chin with one finger forcing her to look at him.

"I know that you didn't bed him." He told her. "_I _took that from _you_ the night of our wedding dear princess. I was not questioning your innocence. I want to know your feelings towards him."

"I was enchanted by him when I was a girl. He asked me to tie a ribbon on his lance at each jousting tournament I have ever attended. It was silly, really."

The King stood up and backed away from her. He turned around so that he now faced the window losing himself in his thoughts once more.

It seemed like a century before he spoke again.

"I've seen that look in a man's before eyes, princess." He was careful with his next words. He knew his wife was still very young and naïve to the ways of the world.

"He wants you." He started to explain. "He wants you in the only way that I'm allowed to have you. I assure you that I will go through great lengths to make sure you are not put in a compromising position. He may be eating at our table, but I swear to god that I will kill him myself if he touches you."

"I would never –"

"I am not saying that you would do anything." He told her. "I'm worried about what he might do. You my dear are no match for a man when it comes down to it. You may be above that man, but he will have you beneath him before you can scream for help. That is the reality of the situation. It is my job to protect you and I'll be damned if I ever let you out of my sight when he's around."

"Your grace. I assure you he would not force me –"

"I will hear no more protest from you." He silenced her quickly. "I do not care how well you know that man, but it ends now."

"Then end things with Tanya."

"I assure you that the situation is not the same, princess." He crossed his arms and looked down at her.

"Why is it okay for you to be with her? Can I not have another man warm my bed as well?"

He dropped down to her level again and grabbed both of her shoulders.

"No, you may not princess. Do not defy me ever again with a silly notion such as that. I have warned you already about that reckless little mouth of yours and if you can't close it. I will give you something to close it with."

"It's just not –"

"Leave it alone, princess." He dropped his hands from her shoulders.

She was pissed at him.

_Livid._

She stood up and stomped her feet as she began to walk away from him. He grabbed her by her forearm causing her to slam right into his chest.

"You are such a foolish, girl." He murmured as he threaded one of his hands in her long golden locks. His lips were close to hers and Caroline could almost taste the minty scent coming from his mouth.

"I am not a girl." She corrected him. She placed both of her hands on his chest trying to break away, but this time he wouldn't let her budge. "I am a woman."

"Ah, but you act like a little girl, princess. You see, I came here to protect you and you want to argue with me about my mistress."

"It doesn't seem fair, your grace."

"The world isn't fair." He reminded her. "And as a woman, you should know that."

Caroline decided that she heard enough. "Let me go."

He chuckled and slightly tightened his grip on her. She squirmed more in his arms causing other senses to heighten.

"If you keep moving like that I promise you that we will be late to the feast."

"I have no idea –" Then she felt it. "Oh."

She quickly stopped her movements realizing exactly what she was doing to him.

He dropped his around her and planted a kiss on her forehead. She took a slight step away from him, but didn't flee right away.

"Will you call me to your room tonight?" She asked him hopefully.

"I am afraid that I will not." He told her honestly.

Caroline could have sworn that she felt her heart ripping in two as he spoke those words.

* * *

Lady Caroline sat nervously at the dinner table.

The King had yet to arrive and Lady Tanya was missing the entire time they were preparing for the feast.

He was already not coming to see her tonight. Why must he see Lady Tanya so early in the evening?

Caroline jumped as Esther; the dowager Queen took a seat at the table.

"A penny for your thoughts, princess? You look troubled."

"I am quite alright." She smiled weakly at the dowager.

"Would it have something to do with the King and Lady Tanya?" Caroline's eyes locked with Esther's.

_Of course she knew._

"They are not here." Caroline told the dowager. She tried not to look weak, but the King with another woman made her so.

"If I were to perhaps give you some advice?" She asked kindly. Lady Caroline nodded allowing her to continue. "She won't be her for long. You mustn't worry so much as to what the King involves himself in. You must work on securing a future for England. That is your priority here. If the King wants seek his pleasure elsewhere, let him. But you my dear are going to be a Queen. You will always been in the Kings bed no matter how many mistresses he has."

"It's insulting." She told the Queen.

"It's the way of the world." She said honestly. "If you want his favor you will give the King an heir."

The King entered the great hall _alone _moments later. Caroline let out a sigh of relief as he neared the table.

But that didn't stop Lady Tanya from trailing behind him only a few minutes later.

_At least they were trying to be discreet._

But everyone _already knew_ because Tanya looked directly at Caroline as she took a seat at the royal table only seats away from the King.

_This was unacceptable. _

The dowager was even scowling at her son.

Caroline could feel her corset tighten, but then her attention was quickly diverted to a new arrival at the table.

_Tyler Lockwood._

He sat across from the princess and smiled when she made eye contact with him. She did not dare look at the King after their brief exchange.

Caroline spoke very little throughout the entire feast and honestly just wanted to retire to her bedroom.

But another side of her wanted to drink all the ale she could get her hands on and pass out before she had time to think of the King with another woman.

Caroline made her way over to her ladies as dinner ended in an attempt of distracting herself.

She did not want to see the King dance with his mistress even though he had yet to go that route.

She chatted idly with the ladies until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

_Lockwood._

"How are you faring this evening, your grace?" Caroline excused herself from her ladies and diverted her attention to the knight.

"I assure you that I am quite well. Are you enjoying your time at court?" She tried to make small talk.

"I am. I think that I may stay for a season." He looked at her hopefully. "If that is alright with you, your grace."

"You may have to take that up with the King." She told him. "I am afraid that is not my call."

His eyes grew dark and his voice turned serious.

"His eyes have not left your face since I came over." Sir Lockwood pointed out with one eye on the King.

Klaus' expression was without emotion. He was observing the interaction, not quite sure what to make of it.

But he was certain of Sir Lockwood's intentions.

"He's merely curious." Caroline pointed out. "I'm sure it is nothing."

Sir Lockwood's face went soft. His sweet Caroline's mind was as virginal as he remembered. "My sweet, Caroline."

Her face turned a dark shade of red. "You cannot call me that!" She hissed quietly.

"Were you not the beautiful little girl that tied her ribbon to my lance all those years ago?"

"I was a young, foolish girl. I believed in fairy tales and perhaps once a knight, but now I'm married to the King of England. That Sir Lockwood is no joke."

"The King seems to take your marriage as a joke. Look at what he is doing to you right now. You are newlyweds and he'd rather spend his time with his mistress than you."

"Your words are treason, Sir Lockwood."

"They are true, your grace." His stare was cold. "Someone as beautiful as you deserves to be cherished. He spits on the ground you walk on."

"I am going to walk away from you, Sir Lockwood." She told him. "I cannot have you speak of my husband that way. You put me in a compromising position."

"I do not wish for you to feel that way." He reached his hand out to hers and grabbed it. Lady Caroline quickly tried to pull away, but he slightly tightened his grip.

Caroline didn't want to seem distressed, so she stopped fighting.

"Let go of my hand." She yanked back once more.

He listened and released her hand.

Lady Caroline looked over at the King again only to realize that he was not where her eyes left him.

She scanned the entire room and could not see him. Her first instinct was to look for Tanya, who was luckily still in the room.

She left Lockwood standing still as she hastily made her way out of the great room.

_She had to find the King._

Her first instinct was his chambers, but she knew he wouldn't have gone there. Her thoughts were running at about a mile a minute until she came up with a solution.

_The Throne Room_

She raced to the other side of the castle until she came face to face with two guards.

"Your grace." They bowed to her, but still did not grant her entry.

"Is the King in there?" She asked them boldly.

"He does not wish to be disturbed." One of the guards told her.

"I am the future Queen of England. You will let me through."

They hesitated for a second, but eventually let her in.

She entered the room not ready for the scene before her.

"I said that I did not –"

The King's eyes landed on Caroline's and his words stopped.

"You're very brave, princess." He sat on top of the throne with a goblet in hand. He was slouched and looked somewhat a mess.

Caroline had never seen the King in such a state.

"You left." She told him. "Why?"

"You compromised yourself." He told her. "He touched you."

"He reached for my hand which if you would have stayed long enough you would have seen me try to pull away."

"Did he hurt you?" He asked her concerned.

"No." She answered honestly remembering that he did let her go when she asked.

"My suspicions have been confirmed then." He smirked. "The boy has feelings for my wife and now I am not quite so sure where you stand."

He dropped the goblet onto the ground.

She walked up to him and picked up the empty goblet.

"You are drunk." She told him. "I think you need to –"

He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her onto his lap. Caroline gasped and he nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"What are you doing?" She asked, but very well _knew_ what he was doing.

He wanted her.

Bad.

He inhaled her scent as he began to place butterfly kisses up her neck and down across her collarbone.

"You taste delicious." He murmured in between kisses. "I can't wait to ravish you." He moved his hands up farther along her waist until he cupped her breasts over her dress.

"Y- you said t- th -that you w- wou – wouldn't visit m – me tonight." Her words were becoming erratic.

"I do not need a bed to take you, princess." He began to fumble with her dress making so that she could straddle his lap.

Her dress was too big.

"Spin around so I can take this damn thing off of you." He deftly removed her dress until she standing in only her corset in a pair of garters.

She felt exposed.

"Come here." He beckoned her with his finger. "Sit on your Kings lap." She successfully straddled him, but didn't get a chance to adjust because the King already took hold of her.

She felt like she was on fire.

He decided that it wasn't enough for her to be in a corset and without thinking he tore the front of it open exposing her breasts to him.

Caroline gasped not sure if she should be upset or impressed, but she didn't have time to think.

Her already pebbled nipple was in his mouth. He sucked gently on one while he paid equal attention to the other one with his fingers.

She was withering at his touch and wasn't sure if she could hold on much longer.

The King released himself from his confinements and lifted Caroline by the waist to position her on top of him.

He looked at her for permission.

She nodded and that was all the confirmation he needed. She quickly adjusted to his length and rolled her hips in sync with his.

Caroline arched her back as he took her other nipple in his mouth and teased it with his teeth. She moaned in ecstasy as he _controlled_ their movements with his large hands.

Even though she was on top, he still managed to maintain control.

"Spin around." He told her as he released her nipple. She lowered herself on the King in a reversed position and began to work herself up and down the Kings length.

He grabbed onto her breast for support as she slammed into him.

"Klaus." She moaned his name as she felt him fill her completely.

He decided to change positions once again and stood up flipping them over so that Caroline was seated on the Kings throne.

"Tell me what you want, princess."

"You." She managed to say. "I want you." She felt her release rising at the same time he did.

They reached their peak at the same time riding out their orgasm. They stilled their movements and stayed fixed in that position.

Their hearts beat frantically and were solely fixed on one another not realizing that the entire time someone else was watching them.

* * *

**AN: Okayyy guysss let me know what you think **

**I personally loved writing this chapter. I LOVE a jealous Klaus.**


	5. The Lion and the Rose

**The Lion and the Rose**

"Sit down, Sir Lockwood." Klaus Mikaelson peered down at the man from his throne.

"Your grace…I…" Sir Lockwood could not find an argument. The word of the king was final and he knew whatever defense he could muster would be no use for him.

He knew a poisoned man when he saw one and Sir Lockwood had it written all over him.

"You came here to pursue the future Queen of England, did you not?"

"My intentions…"

"Are less than honorable, Sir Lockwood." He spoke to him honestly. "Since you are from my wife's country, I refuse to condemn you on the mere notion of suspicion. Even though that it is within my right as King. But for the sake of my wife, I will grant you leave. But mark my words Sir Lockwood, if you do not leave within a timely manner, I will _not _call upon my headsman to deal with you. I deal with the problem myself."

Sir Lockwood went to speak again, but the king held up his hand. "I have been more than generous with you. You may take your leave now."

Sir Lockwood stood up slowly stood and bowed to the king through gritted teeth.

Initially, Sir Lockwood's intentions were only stay until the end of the season, but after the way things had gone with the princess the night before, the wheels started to turn in his intoxicated mind.

Now that the king had indeed sentenced him to leave he would have to work faster to obtain what he came here for.

The princess and future Queen of England.

* * *

"Will you accompany the King on the hunt this morning your grace?" Lady Bennett was sorting through Caroline's undergarments.

"I think I shall, Bonnie. Can you find my riding gear?" Caroline took a seat in front of the vanity.

Lady Bennett nodded and began to pull out her attire.

"Only Lady Rebekah will be accompanying me this morning I'm afraid. Lady Katherine cannot attend because of her current condition." She began to explain to Bonnie. "The midwife says that she is due any day now." Caroline smiled.

"She grows everyday, your grace. You can tell that she carries a Mikaelson child." Lady Bonnie boasted.

It was quiet for a second before Lady Bennett brought up the subject that seemed to be on everyone's mind.

"Is Lady Tanya not to attend the hunt?" She asked carefully.

"I'm afraid that I have not been informed of her whereabouts." Caroline said with distaste. "Lady Tanya has yet to make an appearance."

"It would be such a shame if she could not attend." Lady Bennett said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"A shame, indeed." Caroline smiled widely.

Her grace, Caroline and Lady Rebekah made their way to the stables once they both were appropriately dressed.

The horsemen retrieved their mares and saddled them quickly.

Caroline had a beautiful white horse. It was almost three times the size of her with long silver tresses that Caroline often braided when she was a young girl. She loved to ride whenever she got the chance to and unfortunately she had not been able to get out much lately.

"Did you miss me?" She leaned into her horse and patted the top of her nose. The horsemen handed her a carrot and Caroline eagerly placed it inside of the horse's mouth.

The horsemen escorted them to the rest of the hunting party. Caroline scanned the crowd around the royal party. She sighed with relief when she saw that Lady Tanya was not among them.

Once the King noticed the future Queen approach he dismounted from his horse and walked over towards her. He placed an arm around her waist and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"The dress suites you well Caroline." He spoke lowly so only she could hear.

"Thank you, your –_Klaus._" She quickly corrected herself. Her cheeks turned the crimson shade that it did every time he spoke in such a manner.

"You like horses?" He asked her admiringly.

"I do." She told him. "I brought her all way from Austria."

He smiled at her, but he already knew that.

He actually knew a lot of things about her that she was unaware of, but that didn't mean that he felt any different about his future Queen.

When the sound of the trumpet went off Caroline knew it was then time to leave. Klaus spun Caroline around to face the horse and placed both of his hands firmly on her waist.

He bent low so that his lips were close to her ear. "I've seen you ride before, Caroline. Sit on the mare like a woman of your position should and keep the use your thighs for the bedroom."

"Klaus I…"

She didn't have time to speak. He hoisted her up so that she could sit nicely on top of the horse.

He looked at her intently without speaking and took her by the hand. He kissed the back of her palm before he walked away and took his own position on top of his horse.

They followed the hunting party for most of the morning. Lady Rebecca stayed close for most of it, but Caroline soon realized that she was trying to avoid her.

"What troubles you, Lady Rebekah?"

Lady Rebecca offered Caroline a soft smile.

"I should only speak truth, your grace." Lady Rebecca tried to avoid Caroline's gaze. "I fear to deliver false information to your ears and it is not my wish to worry you with silly nonsense." Caroline could sense the fear in Lady Rebecca's voice.

"What do you speak of, Lady Rebekah?" Caroline's tone was firm.

"Lady Tanya." She said with hesitation.

"She says that she is with child." Lady Rebekah watched the color drain from Caroline's face.

"Early this morning, I overheard her conversation with her father. She plans on telling Klaus tonight."

This was the last thing a future Queen needed to hear.

An heir meant her place was secure.

A mistress, pregnant rocked the boat farther than she wanted it too.

She was hoping that there was no truth behind Lady Tanya's words.

Maybe then she could get rid of her once and for all.

* * *

"I was harsh with you last night." The King confessed a few hours later. "I drank too much wine."

Caroline pulled at the fingertips of her white satin gloves. She nodded agreeing with him, but she wasn't entirely unwilling last night either.

"I was there too, Klaus. I opened my arms for you." Her mind wanted to believe he wanted her, but since she spoke to Lady Rebekah on the morning hunt all she could think about was Lady Tanya.

"So then you do realize that I will not warm your bed tonight my sweet Caroline."

Lady Caroline looked up at Klaus and scowled deeply at him. "It is not my business what you do, your grace."

Klaus took a small step towards her and cupped her cheek. "Ah, my love, don't sound so troubled."

She ignored his concern. "You're too open about your affairs. I would rather not hear about them."

She quickly took a step back tearing herself from his embrace.

"Would you rather me tell you a tale then, love?"

"I would rather you didn't speak about her at all." She began to walk towards the adjacent door that lead into her room. She was already arguing with the King and she didn't want to appear unsettled at dinner.

"She's apart of my life." He told her sternly. "You will soon accept her as apart of yours too my Queen. I promise you this."

Caroline turned to face him one last time before she left the room. "Then maybe you should make her your Queen instead, your grace. For I will not stop until that woman is far from this country and six feet in the ground."

Caroline did not make idle threats. After all, she was Austrian.

* * *

"You will be no daughter of mine if I find out that you are lying." Lady Tanya's father spoke boldly.

"I am with child, father. I have all the signs to prove it." Lady Tanya argued.

"You could do great things for this family with his child in your womb, daughter. I pray to god that you are carrying the Kings first son."

"I have a feeling papa." She placed her hand on her belly. "It is a son."

"Remember what I told you?" Her father cautioned her.

"I won't forget papa. Once the King see's how successfully I can birth children, he will leave the Queen for me."

"She isn't Queen yet." Her father corrected her. "And you speak to hastily young girl. You know that the King will never marry you unless he has a reason to leave the Queen. Caroline needs to prove her worth before she is crowned my dear and it is your job to keep the King's efforts towards you and out of Caroline's bed."

"He lies with me weekly, father."

"He lies with the future Queen as well. I saw them last night." He frowned at his daughter. "He was supposed to be with you, but instead I found him with his _wife_."

Her father stood above her and grabbed her by the chin.

"You will no allow that to happen again."

"But papa –"

He struck her across the face. Lady Tanya willed herself to hold back the tears.

"You will not allow that to happen again." He repeated. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." She gritted her teeth vowing to take Caroline down.

Lady Tanya had a plan and she wasn't going to stop until she saw it through.

* * *

"How lovely of you to make an appearance, Lady Tanya." Lady Rebekah spoke boldly. "It's a shame we missed you on the hunt this morning."

Lady Tanya smiled slightly looking at the ladies around her before her eyes landed on Lady Katherine's.

"Morning sickness is no joke is it not Lady Katherine?"

Lady Katherine dropped the bread the occupied her hand. She swallowed the food that was in her mouth quickly trying not to choke.

Lady Katherine only thanked god that her grace, Caroline was not here to witness the conversation.

"Don't speak in riddles." Lady Katherine scowled at the harlot. "I do not play games and neither does the King."

Lady Tanya laughed loudly. "I assure you, Lady Katherine I am not jesting you."

"You speak so boldly for a mistress." Lady Rebekah told her.

"You shouldn't upset the woman who is carrying the King's first son." Lady Tanya jutted her chin in the air.

"I promise you the King has many sons, Lady Tanya. If what you say is true and you are with child then your illegitimate child can join the dozens that roam this side of the country."

Lady Tanya's face went pale.

"You think that you're his first mistress?" Lady Rebekah laughed. "If you believe that then you are a foolish girl. Go ahead and tell the King your news. I promise the best he will do is send you away so you don't embarrass your family with your indecency."

"You know nothing about the King and I." She told Lady Rebekah. "So let him decided what he does with me and his future son."

* * *

"Is it the Queen you desire, Sir Lockwood?" Lady Tanya spoke in hushed tones within minutes after dinner had ended. She only had a few minutes before the King called upon her and she didn't want to be late.

"What game are you playing, Lady Tanya? You know that I must leave the country within a fortnight. I do not have time for –"

"I can help you." She promised him. "I am with child."

"What does this have –"

" –It's the _Kings _child." She cut him off once more.

Sir Lockwood took a second to understand her words. He smirked at her. "Is it the King you desire, Lady Tanya?"

He mocked her with her own question.

"I believe we can come to an agreement." She ignored his teasing. Lady Tanya was in no mood for jest.

"I believe we can." Sir Lockwood finally agreed with her. "But we have only a fortnight." He reminded her.

"That is all I need." She told him.


	6. Kissed by Fire

**Kissed by Fire**

Down the corridor in back hallway and far off from the ears of the future Queen the King sat next to the bed that Lady Tanya rested in.

Her arm was stretched out, reaching for the King.

"I take it that you are ill, Lady Tanya?" Klaus stated the obvious. She was lying in bed with a cool damp cloth on her head, dressed down in nothing but her undergarments. From what the King understood, she had been like this for two days.

"I am weak, your grace. But not for any wrong reason." She played with her words.

"Then for what reason would you be sulking in bed for two days?" He asked not wanting to waste anytime.

"Another life grows within me, your grace." Her words were said without fear. "I am afraid that the child growing within me is taking away my strength."

The King was silent for a moment trying to process her words.

Despite all of the rumors that were said about the young King, He had only been with but two women; his wife and future queen and his mistress Lady Tanya. He wasn't sure how to take the news of his mistress carrying his first child, even if it were illegitimate.

"You're going to be a father, Klaus." He tried to not let the words sink in. He tried not to feel joy because he wanted that joy to be shared with his wife and not his mistress.

But what the mistress was saying were but only words. He needed solid proof before he made any decisions.

He kept his face impassive and stood up from the stool he was sitting on.

"I will send for the doctor and the midwife, Lady Tanya. I want to be sure that this is real before I make any decisions." He explained her.

He turned to walk away, but her voice stopped him.

"What will you do if I am with child?"

He did not hesitate to answer. "I will do the only logical thing, my dear. I will have to send you away."

She gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

"Why would you send me away?" She asked him.

"It would be an embarrassment to the future Queen to keep you here. You are a mistress Lady Tanya, not a Queen. Remember your place."

Without looking back he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"He wants to send me away!" Lady Tanya whispered to Sir Lockwood in the small hours of the night.

"Why would he do that?" He asked.

"He doesn't want to embarrass the Queen. He wants me to have the child in the country. He will dismiss me from court as soon as the doctor tells him. We have to move forward with the plan." Lady Tanya said.

"Remind me of what I am to do again?" Sir Lockwood said.

"The King plays cards with his advisors a few nights a week to go over war strategies and future plans with the Kingdom. I found out earlier that he is holding one of those meetings tonight. Since I have not been around he should be returning to Caroline's bed every night. Your job is to compromise her. Let the King find her in your arms."

"He will kill me if he finds me with her." Sir Lockwood said.

"That is not necessarily true." Lady Tanya lied. She knew that the King would kill Sir Lockwood. The King would kill them both.

But Lady Tanya did not care what happened to Sir Lockwood or Caroline for that matter. She only looked out for herself, even if that meant bringing the man she was supposed to be working with.

"When is this to take place?" Sir Lockwood looked eager.

"After dinner tonight." She didn't want to delay this any further. She knew that the King would be sending for the doctor and midwife in the morning.

"How shall I sneak into her chambers?" Sir Lockwood asked. "This will never work if I cannot get past the guards."

"There is a back door." Lady Tanya explained. "If you use it, no one will notice you." She told him. "But you must go past midnight. The Ladies will surely still be with her until then."

"I will not fail you, Lady Tayna." He bent low and kissed her hand before walking away and leaving the room.

* * *

"I must speak with you before I take my leave." Caroline sat at the vanity with a porcelain brush in hand.

Earlier her Ladies in waiting had released the long blonde curls from their confinements allowing her hair to rest low on her back.

The King came up behind her, pulled the tresses away from her neck and bent low to place a kiss where her shoulder and neck met.

She sighed almost letting the brush fall from her hand before placing back on the vanity.

She did not turn around but instead looked at Klaus through the mirror.

He lifted his lips from her neck and stared back at her.

"What must you speak with me about, Klaus?" The silence was killing her. She feared she might know what he was going to speak of, but refused to acknowledge it until he confirmed her fears.

"This involves Lady Tanya." He dropped his head as if the news weighed heavy on his shoulders.

Caroline stood from the vanity and spun around to face Klaus making sure there was a safe distance between them both. She would not allow him to cloud her mind.

His presence was enough to make her dizzy. His touch was something entirely different.

"She tells me that she is carrying my child." The King confessed.

Caroline was quiet.

What did he want her to say?

"I don't believe her… yet." He told her taking a step closer to her. He reached for her hands, but the future Queen backed away from him.

"Don't come near me." She told him.

"I have the doctor and the midwife going to see her in the morning." He said. "If she is lying she will be tried for treason. If she speaks truth I will send her away." He explained.

"I will not have her embarrass my future Queen." He said. "You have not had the chance to grow life within you and I will not take that joy away from you by having her here." He tried to compensate for his mistake, but Caroline was not having it.

"You already have taken that joy away from me, Klaus." She tried not to raise her voice at him. "No matter what you say to me, that _harlot_ claims to carry your child. A child that I so badly wish to have, but she gets to enjoy it just like the many other women you have infested with your seed."

"_Many other women?" _He hissed. "I have not been with but two women, Caroline. You and Lady Tanya."

"That is not what I heard from your sister, your grace."

"Then you've heard wrong." He said taking another step towards her. He took her by the shoulders and leaned close to her face.

"You come to me if you have an issue, love. Don't take words from people who thrive on drama."

"Let go of me." She hissed at him.

And he did. He backed away and continued to look at her.

"Lady Tanya is my mistress and you are my Queen." He told her. "As much as I desire you both, it will always be you Caroline. Always."

"It not enough." Caroline told him shaking her head. "I don't want you to want her. I want her gone."

"She knows her place." Klaus told her.

"She oversteps her place all the time, Klaus." Caroline narrowed her eyes at him

"If she is lying about carrying your child, I want her head on a spike."

"She will be tried fairly for treason if such a thing is to happen."

"I want her head on a spike right outside our window so every time you look out you can remind yourself what a lying bitch that woman is. You are far too kind to that woman."

"She is the only woman I've known intimately other than you."

"We barely know each other." She said truthfully. "We've done our marital duties and nothing else."

"I want to know you, Caroline."

"You're a busy man, Klaus. You can't divide your time between two women and a country."

He sighed burying his head in his hands.

"We will deal with this as it comes." He told her not wishing to argue any longer. "But for now I must bid you goodnight." He took a step towards her to place a kiss on her lips, but she quickly turned her head so his lips landed on her cheek.

He lingered there for a second and pulled back slightly so his lips were at her ear. "I will forget that you did that, Caroline. But you will never deny me again."

Caroline remained silent as he ran out the door.

* * *

Sir Lockwood slid in the hidden entrance of the King's chambers. He cracked the small door and took a peak inside before he stepped in.

The future Queen was sound asleep on the King's bed. He knew this was the perfect scenario.

It was half past midnight and he knew that the King would be entering her room within minutes.

He decided it was now or never.

He cracked open the door and allowed himself inside.

Sir Lockwood was quiet enough not to wake her as he slowly walked over towards the master bed.

He crawled on top of her and she stirred in her sleep.

"Klaus?" She called out his name and Sir Lockwood cursed to himself. The woman he loved was yearning for another man.

He needed to put a stop to this.

He kissed her on each cheek deciding to slowly take his time with her. She stirred again, but this time when he looked up the future Queen was fully awake.

Her eyes looked like a deer in headlights.

She went to scream, but Sir Lockwood covered her mouth with his large hand.

"Don't scream." He told her.

She began to thrash against his body. She kicked, pushed and did everything she could before he restrained her.

"I thought you might try to fight me, my sweet Caroline." He stuffed a piece of fabric in her mouth and tied her hands above the bedpost. "You are making this harder than it needs to be."

Hot tears began to stream down her face as the man she once admired tied her down to the bed.

What time was it?

Where was Klaus?

"Now my sweet darling. I have to make it look like you want me." He began to pull her nightgown loose. "Because when your husband finds you in my arms, he will not longer want you."

He began to pull at his own clothes, making it look like they were in some kind of heated match.

"Now if I removed this piece of fabric from your mouth are you going to scream?" Caroline shook her head no.

He slowly removed the fabric from her mouth and Caroline let out the loudest sound she could possibly muster from her tiny body.

"You stupid bitch!" He slapped her across the face.

He quickly untied her just as the guards were entering the room.

They quickly seized Sir Lockwood as another guard went to retrieve the King.

Caroline still remained there with rope loose around her arms and ankles. She dared not to move.

The King rushed into the room and saw red as the guards detained the man that dared to enter his room.

He looked over at his wife, whose clothes were tattered.

At first he thought of the worst, but once he saw the rope, he knew that none of this was voluntary on the future Queen's part.

"She wanted it." Sir Lockwood hissed. "I was only giving her what she asked of me." The King did not hesitate to punch the man in the face.

"What did I tell you, Sir Lockwood?" The King did his best to remain calm.

"Your Queen is a cock tease." The blood began dripping down his face.

Sir Lockwood began to fight against the guards, but they quickly detained him again.

"Lock him up." Klaus said refusing to look at the man again. He decided that the man had to do die, but first he had to find out the motive behind Sir Lockwood's madness.

He wanted so badly to kill him on the spot, but Caroline needed him first.

Once they were gone from the room he rushed over to Caroline's side, where the maids were already tending to her wounds.

Her face was swollen and it was starting to turn a shade of purple.

She smiled weakly at him, but could not stop the tears that were falling down her face.

"I am so sorry, my love." He kissed the other side of her face and gently brushed back her hair.

He was doing his best not to hurt her more than she was already.

"I swear to god I will kill him myself." He tried his best to control his anger. "I should have exiled him when I had the chance." Regret filled his voice.

"I will never fail you again, Caroline. Never."

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! READ PLEASE **

I started a twitter account for anyone that follow my stories..** The name is under chel_90210 on twitter.**

**I was also nominated in the Klaroline Awards for Best AH/AU author**… so thank you for ANYONE that nominated me. It is a real honor and I am surprised that I was nominated for such an awesome award.


	7. A Man Without Honor

**A Man Without Honor**

**Quick AN:**

**-.- = A flashback. **There are several in this chapter.

* * *

"Bring him in for questioning." Klaus commanded. "One of the guards overheard him slip Lady Tanya's name. I want to understand the connection."

Caroline's advisor, Sir Alaric nodded.

Sir Alaric was immediately pulled from his chamber when he found out what happened.

He felt as though he failed the future Queen by not ensuring her safety and would not rest easy until Sir Lockwood was put to death.

"And you." He pointed to one of the guards in the room. "Send for my brothers. I would like to speak with them in private."

The guard quickly left the room and Klaus did his best not to think about the state Caroline was in.

He knew that physically she would be okay, but psychologically she would be afraid. He wanted to take every ounce of pain she felt away.

The King was torn from his thoughts when his brothers entered the room.

The guard formally announced them as they stormed inside.

"Elijah Mikaelson, Duke of York and Kol Mikaelson, Duke of Kent." Everyone in the room bowed down to them.

"The future Queen of England has been harmed." The King announced. "A person from her _own _country attempted to tarnish her reputation this evening. He tied her to our marital bed and tried to rape her."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room. The entire room looked shocked, but remained silent while the King spoke.

"I will not be kind to this man. I will not show mercy to him." The King said with venom in his voice. "But I will find out why he did it."

Elijah and Kol took their place next to the King. It was late into the night and they could all see the drained look on everyone's face, but the King would not rest until the matter was settled.

A few moments later Sir Alaric entered the room with two guards and Sir Lockwood behind him.

They tossed Sir Lockwood onto his knees before Klaus.

Sir Lockwood kept his head down.

"Look up at me." The King commanded.

Sir Lockwood hesitantly looked up at the King.

"Do you remember what I told you?" The King tried to keep his voice calm, but looking at the man who dared to harm his wife was making it difficult to remain that way.

Sir Lockwood didn't respond.

"Don't be coy with me, Sir Lockwood." The King stood up from his throne and stood in front of him. "I asked you a question. Do you remember what I told you the other day?"

"You told me to leave the country." His answer was short.

"Why did I tell you to leave the country? What were my suspicions of you?"

"You thought I was trying to pursue Car—"

"Address my future Queen by her title, Sir Lockwood. And you did pursue my wife. You've harmed her. I have already warned you about what would happen if you didn't leave my country and here you stand before me guilty for a greater crime."

"You have to understand—"

"What is there to understand? We caught you attempting to rape my wife. There is no gray matter from what I've seen. My only question is that who put you up to it?"

Sir Lockwood put his head down again and sighed.

Klaus drew his sword and placed in underneath Sir Lockwood's chin forcing him to look up at the King.

"You don't want me to repeat the question. I promise I won't be nice next time I ask." He warned him.

"Lady Tanya put me up to it." He finally admitted.

* * *

_-.-_

_"I can help you." She promised him. "I am with child."_

_"What does this have –"_

_" –It's the Kings child." She cut him off once more._

_Sir Lockwood took a second to understand her words. He smirked at her. "Is it the King you desire, Lady Tanya?"_

_-.-_

* * *

"Why would Lady Tanya put you up to something like this?" Klaus asked curiously.

"She claims to be carrying your child." He told the King truthfully. "She told me that she could help me if I could help her." He tried to leave out the details, but he knew the King would press for more information.

* * *

_-.-_

_"Remind me of what I am to do again?" Sir Lockwood said._

_"The King plays cards with his advisors a few nights a week to go over war strategies and future plans with the Kingdom. I found out earlier that he is holding one of those meetings tonight. Since I have not been around he should be returning to Caroline's bed every night. Your job is to compromise her. Let the King find her in your arms."_

-.-

* * *

The King removed the sword from underneath Sir Lockwood's chin and allowed him to finish his confession.

"I agreed to work with her and she knew that you wanted me out of the country within a fortnight. She claimed that was all the time that she needed, but this morning right after you left I believe she was eager to get things moving." Sir Lockwood said.

"Is it funny to you that she would send for you right after I was going to send her away? It seems like she was trying to gain something don't you think?"

"She did mention that. She said you wanted to send her away to the country."

"And why would I keep her here?"

"Because she claims to be carrying your child, your grace."

"We don't even know if there is any truth to this, Sir Lockwood. The doctor and midwife are supposed to see her in the morning, but since you claim that you were working with Lady Tanya I would like to find out sooner than later if there is any truth to her pregnancy."

* * *

-.-

_"He will kill me if he finds me with her." Sir Lockwood said._

_"That is not necessarily true." Lady Tanya lied. She knew that the King would kill Sir Lockwood. The King would kill them both._

_But Lady Tanya did not care what happened to Sir Lockwood or Caroline for that matter. She only looked out for herself, even if that meant bringing the man she was supposed to be working with._

_"When is this to take place?" Sir Lockwood looked eager._

_"After dinner tonight." She didn't want to delay this any further. She knew that the King would be sending for the doctor and midwife in the morning._

_-.-_

* * *

The King quickly sent someone to fetch the doctor and midwife to assess Lady Tanya in her chambers.

If she lied about the pregnancy he would have to charge her with treason.

He had told her in the past that the worst thing she could do to him was lie. If she did than he would not hesitate to give her the ultimate punishment.

"I want to know why you agreed to work with her and pursue my future Queen."

Sir Lockwood looked hesitant, but he learned not to look away. He had to tell the truth about his feelings for the future Queen of England.

* * *

_-.-_

_Initially, Sir Lockwood's intentions were only stay until the end of the season, but after the way things had gone with the princess the night before, the wheels started to turn in his intoxicated mind._

_Now that the king had indeed sentenced him to leave he would have to work faster to obtain what he came here for._

_The princess and future Queen of England._

_-.-_

* * *

"I am in love in your wife." His voice shook, but he knew that he was already walking on a thin line. "I have been in love with her since she was a child and you took her away from me." He acussed.

"And what did you think you could gain by coming here? I am the King of England, Sir Lockwood and you best remember that."

"Your grace I—"

"Take him away." He commanded refusing to take another look at the man who harmed his wife.

The guards pulled him up to his feet and dragged him out of the throne room.

"He will die at noon tomorrow."

That was the last thing Sir Lockwood heard before the doors slammed behind him.

* * *

Lady Tanya was startled from her sleep.

"The doctor and midwife are here to see you now." Sir Alaric announced. Lady Tanya pulled the covers over her shoulders to hide her underdressed state.

"Please sit up Lady Tanya and allow them to assess you. The King had ordered this to be done immediately so please do not slow down the process."

The doctor placed his bag on the nightstand and the midwife helped Lady Tanya sit up.

"This will only take but a moment." She assured Lady Tanya. "When was your last menses, Lady Tanya?"

"About five weeks ago" She estimated.

"You are about a week late then?" The doctor asked her.

"Yes that is true –"

"You know if you are caught lying to the King he will put you to death." The doctor told her. "But that does not mean there is no truth to your words. It is a possibility that you are carrying a child."

The doctor pulled out a few seeds and Lady Tanya looked at the doctor questioningly.

"What are those?" She inquired.

"Wheat and barely seeds. It will take a few days to confirm, but you must urinate on the seeds, Lady Tanya. If the barely grows then you will produce a son. If the wheat grows you will produce a daughter and if the seeds do not grow then I am afraid you are not with child."

Lady Tanya did as the doctor asked and was quickly left alone after it was all said it done.

She prayed her instincts were right. She prayed to be carrying the first child of the King.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hi guys**! So I was thinking in the next chapter I would do a few flashbacks to give you guys more information on Lady Tanya and the Kings background.

I want you guys to understand why he has such a weird attachment towards her. But I also want to remind you guys that I am moving forward with only a Klaroline relationship… Lady Tanya is a means to and end. I promise.

**ALSO: I finally finished Marriage of Convenience **so if you read that story I would like to thank you guys so much for the support.

**I am also writing a sister story called. **

"**Not What We Had Planned"**

I promise it will not interfere with this fic.. Since I ended MoC, In The King's Bed is now my priority.

Here is a synopsis of my new fic and please let me know if you guys are interested in reading it.

**Synopsis: He needs a son. She needs cash. Klaus' father still haunts him from the grave. To ensure the lineage of the Mikaelson Empire, Mikael ensured that Klaus would not receive a dime unless he gave birth to a son by his twenty-eighth birthday. He just turned twenty-six this year and time is starting to run out. Caroline Forbes is an unlikely match, but she just might the person he's looking for. AH/AU. Rated 'M'**

And please don't forget to leave me your feedback on this chapter


	8. Winter Is Coming

**Winter Is Coming**

Lying on her side, Caroline could not find sleep.

As soon as they took Sir Lockwood away, Klaus had left her alone to deal with the after math.

Her ladies in waiting were torn from their sleep to console the future Queen, but she knew that wasn't what she needed.

She wanted justice for the man she once admired. It hurt to know that someone like that wanted to do something _so _awful and heinous to her.

Caroline was young and did not know the ways of a troubled man and Sir Lockwood was troubled.

She didn't think a man was capable of doing such an atrocious thing, especially to a future Queen nonetheless.

Caroline was learning the hard way that the world was not a perfect place. She didn't like this situation one bit.

She wanted her _husband _and _King _here to comfort her, but she was afraid that he was incapable of that.

She desperately craved love, but she wasn't quite sure what that was.

She felt Lady Bennett brushed her long blonde curls back. "I'm so sorry, your highness."

Lady Bennett continued to stroke her hair as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"There isn't anything we can do about it now." Caroline said. "It has already been done."

"You are not to blame." Lady Bennett reassured her. "Sir Lockwood was troubled from the second he stepped into the jousting arena."

"I don't know what I could have done differently." Caroline was thinking about every conversation she held with Sir Lockwood. She hated that she blamed herself, but if she wasn't to blame then who was?

"Where is Lady Tanya?" Lady Rebekah asked.

That always seemed to be the question. Lady Tanya was never around. At least since she claimed to be carrying the Kings child.

"On my way over I saw the midwife and the doctor walking to her chambers." Lady Katherine added. "They're testing the validity of her pregnancy."

"Why would they do this right now?" Lady Bennett raised her eyebrow.

"I think she was working with Sir Lockwood." Lady Rebekah presumed. "Why else would they rush to figure out if she was telling the truth?"

Caroline covered her face with her hands.

Lady Tanya was involved now?

She could not bear to hear of it anymore.

"How long has it been since my husband has left?" She changed the subject.

"About an hour, your highness." Lady Bennett answered.

"What do you think he's doing?" Caroline asked. She hated that she didn't know what was going on. It was driving her insane.

"Hopefully killing that _vile _man." Lady Rebekah said. "I'd do it myself, but I don't think my brother wants that honor more than I do."

The door to the bedroom began to rattle and two guards stepped inside followed by Klaus, the King.

All of the ladies stood up straight as the King made a beeline towards Caroline.

"I bid you goodnight, ladies." He looked down at Caroline the entire time he spoke.

The ladies in waiting bowed before they quietly left the room.

Klaus was unsure how to approach his wife after what happened.

He did not want to scare her, but he wanted to be there for her as well. The King had to admit that he wasn't good at this sort of thing, but after everything that happened he felt like he _had_ to do _something._

It wasn't an obligation, but something that he needed to do for the stability of their relationship.

For her.

He needed her to not be afraid, but he knew that she would need time.

A crime like the one Sir Lockwood committed would not be forgiven easily. And Klaus vowed not to give him a quick and easy death.

Klaus cautiously walked over toward their marital bed.

Caroline remained in the middle and had yet to look at the King.

"What is going to happen to him?" Caroline finally spoke.

"I'm going to kill him." He told her as he moved closer to Caroline. He removed his boots, climbed on the bed and slowly edged near Caroline.

He positioned himself behind her and draped his arm around her waist. He pulled her close to him and felt Caroline sigh in relief as he held her.

He leaned in close to her ear and spoke. "I will never let anything like that happen to you again." He promised her.

"You can't make promises like that." She told him. "You may be King, but you cannot control everyone."

"I can try." He told her. "He was working with Lady Tanya, you know."

Caroline had already heard this but was surprised that he was speaking in confidence to her.

"I heard." She responded. "Although I fall short with the details."

"He wanted you. She wanted me. Sir Lockwood admitted that they've work together. They both meant you harm and now I wish to know if Lady Tanya is lying about being with child."

"I wish her not." Caroline said. "Either way she should be punished. She made an attempt to dispose of me, Klaus. How could you ignore that?"

"I won't." He promised. "I will deal with the matter, but right now I want to be with you and make sure you're okay."

"I am okay." She lied.

"No you're not." He spun her around in his arms. He was now hovering over her. He brushed back a few stray hairs that were on her forehead.

He bent his lips and kissed her on the forehead.

Caroline closed her eyes and relished the moment.

Klaus wasn't pushing for anything. In fact he was very unlike himself in this moment. The King was usually domineering and possessive, but Caroline enjoyed the sentimental side of him even more.

"I won't ask anything from you tonight, but I do desire you Caroline." He bent his lips again and slowly kissed her on the lips. She surprised him by kissing him back, but quickly ended the kiss.

She turned her head away from him.

Her cheeks were flushed.

A red flag went off in Klaus mind.

"I do not want you to be afraid of me." He said. "I want you to be with me and not think of him or what he tried to do to you."

"I know." She answered him. "I want to give you a son." She said honestly.

He knew she spoke truth, but knew tonight was not the night to push the matter.

* * *

Lady Tanya continued to sit in silence.

After she did as the midwife and doctor instructed her she was removed from her room.

Now only a few hours later they were back to determine the results of the wheat and barely seeds.

"It is time, Lady Tanya." The midwife reached for her hand and led her out of the room.

She wished they could just tell her here and not in front of the King, but she knew that she had to appear before the entire court to settle the matter.

She entered the great hall and stared up at the man made love with only nights before. He looked at her menacingly and she could not understand his hatred.

Lady Tanya cast her gaze down now trying to avoid his stare.

She now truly expected the worst.

She scanned the room and noticed that Caroline was not present. She suspected that either Sir Lockwood's plan worked or it had gone horribly wrong.

"Kneel before me." The King told her.

Lady Tanya fell on her knees and bowed to the King.

"You do understand why you are here, do you not?" The King wanted to make sure she did not miss a single thing.

He had yet to hear the results, but before he could bring that forward he had to bring forth the other allegations against her.

Lady Tanya nodded and the King motioned for the preceding's to begin.

An official stood with a scroll in his hand and spoke. "I present Lady Tanya. She is here with charges of treason. She has conspired with a foreigner in attempt to rid of the future Queen."

Lady Tanya's mouth fell open. She could not believe they knew and her worst fears had come true.

Sir Lockwood was not successful.

"Is there any truth to this?" The King asked her directly.

She looked at the ground. She knew she would have to lie.

"I thought we were here to speak of our future child." She truly looked confused. "I know not of what you are speaking."

"Sir Lockwood has accused you of conspiring against the future Queen of England." His tone was sharp. "I suggest you do not lie to me, Lady Tanya. I promise you will not like the outcome."

"Do you not care about our child?" She pleaded with him.

"We do not know if you are with child yet." His started to raise his tone. "Bring forth the doctor. I wish to get rid of this matter now."

The doctor stepped forward and began to shake his head. "We need more time, your highness. The seeds have not taken root. I will have an answer for you by the end of the week."

The King did not look pleased with the answer. He turned his head back to Lady Tanya and continued to give her a threatening look.

"The truth, Lady Tanya."

"The truth is that I am carrying your first born son." She stood up from her knees. "I refuse to let that Austrian whore take my position. I should be your Queen not her."

"You are making a fool of yourself." The King told her. "And I believe you just indirectly admitted to conspiring against the future Queen."

"I would do it again if I had the chance." She admitted.

"Take Lady Tanya away." Klaus demanded. He refused to look at her. "I do not want her near my wife, in the court or in my presence until we find out the validity of her pregnancy. I must remind you that if you do carry my child you will not stay here. If you are lying, you will be put to death."

* * *

Several servants filled a large basin with warm water. Caroline walked into the lavatory and allowed her silk cover up to fall to the floor.

A servant reached for her hands and helped Caroline into the basin. They continued to fill the basin until it reached her shoulders.

They let her hair down and began to lather it with soap.

Caroline closed her eyes and rested her head on the top of the tub.

She relaxed for a few moments before she felt the servant remove her hands from her hair.

Two large hands replaced the servants and Caroline's eyes shot open. She looked up at the King and sighed with relief..

They both said nothing as he continued to massage her scalp. He reached for the scrub brush lathered her arms.

"Lift your legs." He told her softly. She did as he commanded and washed from the upper part of her thigh to the bottom of her foot.

She felt the excitement in her body grow.

She kept her gaze on him the entire time and could see the hunger and lust in his eyes.

"Stand up." He told her.

Without breaking eye contact she slowly stood in the basin.

Klaus remained on his knees as he admired her womanly figure.

Her full breasts and pink nipples stood out as drops of water fell back into the basin. He then got up from his knees and stood directly in front of her.

He dipped the scrub brush in the soap. "Turn around." His voice started to strain.

He began to wash her shoulders and back in an attempt to calm himself, but it was doing no justice.

Her backside only turned him on more. Klaus took a step closer and came up behind her.

He ran the brush over her stomach and dipped it in between her inner thighs.

Caroline closed her eyes and moaned.

Klaus brought his other free hand up to her breast and began to tease her breasts. Her nipples were now taut and begging for attention.

Caroline brought one of her arms up and wrapped in around the back of his head and pulled him even closer.

Her naked body was now pressed against his clothed one.

He dropped the brush in the basin and spun Caroline in his arms.

She leaned into kiss him, but before she could he lifted her out of the basin taking one of her nipples into his mouth in the process.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed him to continue to torment her body.

He carried her to the nearest wall and pushed her into it. He released his mouth from her nipple and looked up at her.

"Tell me that this is okay." His voice was now _definitely _strained.

"I want this." She promised him. "Please, Klaus." She begged. She wasn't sure if she could hold out much longer.

She began to pull the strings of his tunic. He held her against the wall with his body and he freed his erection from his trousers.

He stroked his cock a few times before he found her entrance. "I can't wait, Caroline."

"Me either." She told him.

He slowly pushed inside her and felt her walls clench around him.

"Oh, Klaus." She gasped.

She felt her back slide against the cool tile as he moved his hips against hers. He attacked her neck with his lips and Caroline was absolutely sure he was going to leave a mark.

She didn't care.

Caroline reached out to hold him but he quickly grabbed her wrists and lifted them above her head.

"I want you to feel all of me." He whispered. "I love that you make me feel like this. I love that you let me dominate and possess you. You're_ mine._ You understand?"

"Yes!" She screamed. His thrusts amplified and her breasts pushed painfully against his chest.

He sealed her lips with a kiss as his pace quickened.

She became breathless as he continuously hit the right spot over and over again. She felt her orgasm hit her hard and fast.

It built up and she screamed out in ecstasy as her orgasm fell in rhythm with his. He filled her with his seed and they both remained there for a very moments before Klaus helped her onto her feet.

He kissed her on the forehead and took her by the hand and led her back to his chambers.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the update ;)**

**And if you haven't seen on tumlbr I am starting to promote fics that are not well known on my stories. I will begin this during my next update BUT I need you guys to help me.**

**Suggest some fics and I will go and read them! I will pick one each chapter and post it onto my updates!  
PLEASE REVIEW and let me know your feels about this chapter! **


	9. Black Water

**Black Water **

"_I am in love with your wife." His voice shook, but he knew that he was already walking on a thin line. "I have been in love with her since she was a child and you took her away from me." He accused._

"_And what did you think you could gain by coming here? I am the King of England, Sir Lockwood and you best remember that."_

"_Your grace I –"_

"_Take him away." He commanded refusing to take another look at the man who harmed his wife._

_The guards pulled him up to his feet and dragged him out of the throne room._

"_He will die at noon tomorrow."_

_-.-_

Sir Lockwood sat in his jail cell watching the sunrise out of the small window. He took a deep breath in anticipation of his death.

What did he really think would come of this?

He knew he should've been more careful in his planning, but he was foolish enough to believe that Lady Tanya wanted to help him.

Sir Lockwood was undoubtedly blinded by love. Now he was going to play the ultimate price… his life.

The sound of shuffling feet caused him to turn around. A guard appeared with a bowl in hand.

"Here." He muttered sliding the bowl underneath the bars that were keeping him locked inside.

He scrunched his nose as he observed the contents. Sir Lockwood pushed the bowl away.

What did it matter?

He had only a few hours of life left so why even bother?

"Not going to eat it eh?" The guard raised a brow at him. "I'll be sure to let my boss know how much you appreciate the King's hospitality."

Sir Lockwood tried not to roll his eyes.

"It would be hospitable of the King to poison the food rather than send me to the guillotine." Sir Lockwood said.

"The guillotine would be too generous for a man like you." The guard mocked. "We execute with swords."

"Would that not be the same concept?" He asked.

"Not if I miss a few times." The guard smiled at him.

Sir Lockwood's eyes narrowed at the guard before snatching the bowl and turning his back to him.

-.-

"Your highness?" Caroline felt herself being awakened from her sleep. Caroline brushed the hand away not wanting to remove herself from her marital bed.

"Your highness?" The soft voice spoke again. "We must get you ready for today. The King requests your presence in the courtroom today."

She opened her eyes and was face to face with Lady Bennett.

"I do not wish to see that woman again." Caroline told Lady Bennett.

"I know your highness." Lady Bennett ran her hands through Caroline's hair. "Everything shall be put to rest today."

"How do you know that for sure? What if she is really carrying the King's child?" Caroline's eyes filled with worry.

"I assure you she is not." Lady Bennett promised helping Caroline arise from bed. She placed her in front of the vanity and began to work on Caroline's hair.

"I promise that nothing like this will ever happen to you again." Lady Bennett promised.

Caroline nodded, but felt strange about Bonnie's promise. She was surely acting stranger than usual, but she couldn't exactly put her finger on it.

Once Caroline was prepared she met with the rest of her Ladies and made her way into the great hall.

The King decided to make the hearing a public event.

It gave Caroline a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. How could he be so sure of himself that he made affairs such as this public?

Caroline refused to look at Lady Tanya as she entered the great hall. Only murmurs were heard amongst the crowd as she walked by the rows of people, but Caroline held her head high.

She could _feel _Lady Tanya's gaze on her.

"_Your majesty." _A few people bowed and whispered.

Her gaze was only locked on one person and that was her husband.

His face looked stern and unwavering.

Caroline hated that look.

She took her rightful place next to the King and the final hearing began.

"Lady Tanya." The King spoke. "I do not wish to drag this out. So if you will please come up to the stand." He motioned her forward.

"Your grace." She smiled at him seductively.

_This woman is insane. _Caroline thought.

It was then Lady Tanya and Caroline made eye contact with each other. Caroline showed her no sign of weakness, yet Tanya looked at her as if she was ready to take her down.

"We have the results of the seeds." The healer stepped forward. "I am afraid to tell you Lady Tanya that the seeds have not grown. You are not carrying the King's child."

The room gasped and a mix of emotions played across Lady Tanya's face.

The King went to speak, but before he could speak Lady Tanya lunged at Caroline. The King quickly jumped in her way before she could even reach her feet.

"Stand up Lady Tanya." He grabbed her by the arms to steady her until the guards pulled her back. "I am afraid you will experience the same fate as Sir Lockwood."

"No!" She screamed thrashing against the guards. "I won't accept this!" She cried out.

"You will die a week from today, Tanya. I now strip you and your family from their titles. You will go straight into a cell and your entire family will leave my castle before nightfall."

Lady Tanya's father stood up and made a move towards the King.

Klaus held up his finger.

"I would advise that you take your seat." The King said. "Or else you will die with your daughter."

"She is no daughter of mine." He said with venom in his voice. Tanya's father pushed his chair back and stormed out of the room not once looking back to see the look on his daughters face.

-.-

After the ceremony Caroline retreated back to her room. She quickly dismissed her ladies not wanting them to see her cry.

She was happy, truly. She was just upset because of the circumstances.

Sir Lockwood was someone she trusted. Someone she daydreamed about as a little girl. Never in a million years did she believe he was capable of this.

She was exactly what her mother said she was

_A hopeful, naïve little girl_

Caroline jumped at the sound of her door opening.

"I said not to –"

Once she was turned around she saw Klaus standing in the door.

"It's time." His voice was short with her. She could see the stress on his face.

"I would like to stay here if that wouldn't be too much trouble."

He walked completely inside of her room and stood in front of her. "We'll walk out together" He told her.

He extended his hand.

Caroline ignored it by turning her head. He quickly turned her cheek to face him.

"Take my hand." His voice was so calm it was frightening. She hesitantly placed her hand in his and she felt that familiar small flutter in her stomach.

He pulled her up and gathered her in his arms.

"I promise you will get through this." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Caroline leaned in for more, but he pulled away.

"Save your passion for later, sweetheart. I promise you will like the outcome better." Caroline rolled her eyes at him and began to walk out of the door.

Six guards greeted them as they began walking towards the guillotine. Caroline was shaking as they took a seat directly across from where Sir Lockwood was being directed.

The crowd cheered as the executioner took his place next to Sir Lockwood.

Sir Lockwood stood in a loose shirt, disheveled hair and his hands tied behind his back.

He looked up and made eye contact with Caroline. She could see the remorse on his face, but quickly shook the thought remembering that _this _was the face of the man that tried to rape her.

She was torn in two because before her stood an old friend and stranger who tried to harm her.

The King squeezed Caroline's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he stood.

The crowd turned and faced the King as he began to speak.

"Sir Lockwood. You understand why you stand before me today?"

Sir Lockwood did not answer the King.

"Sir Lockwood." The King addressed him again. "Answer me when I speak to you."

The executioner kicked Sir Lockwood causing him to fall onto his knees.

"I made a mistake." Caroline could hardly hear his voice

"I would hardly call attempting to rape and take my wife _a mistake." _The King said. Caroline cringed at his words. They were harsh, but were true nonetheless.

"You chose to do what you did and again you stand here before me because the cost of your so called _mistake _is the most valuable one to you. Your life, Sir Lockwood."

Sir Lockwood nodded in defeat. "I understand your majesty."

"Then do you have any final words before you take your place?"

Sir Lockwood then looked over at Caroline. Klaus caught on to the acknowledgement, but did not intervene.

"I loved you." He spoke. "I loved you so much that it made me reckless, but if I have to die knowing that I only loved one woman –"

Klaus slammed his hand down. "Enough!"

Sir Lockwood looked up at Klaus.

"Take your place. You are done speaking."

Caroline was at the edge of her seat. She could not believe the words she heard coming from his mouth.

_He loved her? _How could someone so malicious claim to love her. She turned her head as Sir Lockwood took his place above the guillotine.

She closed her eyes and barely counted to ten before she heard the blade decapitate Sir Lockwood's head.

-.-

Caroline retired early after the execution. She was a ball of mixed emotions at the death of Sir Lockwood.

She was trying to get ahold of her emotions and process everything that had happened.

It gave her an uneasy feeling knowing that Lady Tanya was still alive.

One week.

Seven days.

She could do it.

She could get through the next week without losing her mind.

Caroline drifted off into sleep and was awoken when she felt a dip in the bed.

She rolled over and her arm landed on a solid chest.

"Klaus?" She murmured, but he didn't speak back instead he ran his hand up and down her arm.

He began to shift again until Caroline was on her back. He hovered above her for a second before he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Caroline's lips met his with equal force. She lifted her arms and locked them around his neck.

He trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone until he reached her nipples. He placed his hand under her left breast and kissed her taut nipple through her gown.

Caroline moaned lifting her chest encouraging his mouth to ravish her. He brought his right hand up to her other breast and began to tease the other nipple. He removed his mouth and continued his path down her navel until he reached her center.

Removing his hand for only a moment from her breast, he pulled her gown up above her waist.

_"Beautiful."_ She heard him whisper.

In the dark Caroline could only see the white of his teeth as he smiled before he his tongue came in contact with her lips.

He pushed her legs apart and slowly began to tease her clit. Caroline's hands began to pull on his hair as his tongue dove deeper inside of her.

"Klaus." Her voice was strained. "Please Klaus."

Klaus continued to stroke her clit as she called out his name. He took two of his fingers and teased her entrance. Slowly he moved his fingers inside. Caroline lifted her hips as his fingers moved in and out of her.

Caroline could feel her orgasm building, but Klaus stopped cold turkey before she could reach her high.

He quickly removed his pants and ripped her down straight down the middle.

Caroline quickly found herself on her stomach with Klaus' arm wrapped around her waist. He spread her legs apart with his knee and brushed back her blonde curls over his shoulder with his other hand.

He entered her from behind with a slow but powerful force. Caroline's mouth fell open at the intensity of the moment.

He slowly pulled back out and entered her again causing Caroline to gasp.

His fingers quickly found her clit and teased it as he continued his movements.

Klaus' lips landed on Caroline's neck as she felt her orgasm build again. He thrusted inside her a few more times and lightly bit on her neck before she reached her peak.

Klaus felt his release come with hers.

They rode out their orgasm together and Klaus fell on top of her exhausted as the rest of his seed took root inside of her.

-.-


	10. First of His Name

**Quick AN: **

**In this chapter I am bringing to light some of the things that are to come in the story. **

**If you remember in chapter 2, I mentioned Lady Katherine being pregnant.**** That is a big part of this chapter. I am also starting to tie Bonnie's story in it. I will finish Lady Tanya's and also begin Lady Rebecca's. And as you all know Caroline's story will continue!**

* * *

_-.- = A flash back_

* * *

**First of His Name**

"Tell me what you see, Lady Bennett." Her hands gripped the banister tightly and her breath was becoming uneven.

Lady Bennett was on the verge of a panic attack.

"I don't see anything." She lied. She knew better. Her grandmother knew she was lying, but she wasn't ready to face what she had been hiding from.

"Bonnie." Her grandmother used her first name. Her first name was rarely used and the sound sent a chill up her spine.

"You were given a gift. Embrace it." She encouraged her. "If you continue to fight it. It will destroy you."

"I don't see anything, grandmother." Lady Bennett squeezed her eyes shut willing the images to go away.

_-.-_

"_How do you know that for sure? What if she is really carrying the King's child?" Caroline's eyes filled with worry._

"_I assure you she is not." Lady Bennett promised helping Caroline arise from bed. She placed her in front of the vanity and began to work on Caroline's hair._

"_I promise that nothing like this will ever happen to you again." Lady Bennett promised._

_Caroline nodded, but felt strange about Bonnie's promise. She was surely acting stranger than usual, but she couldn't exactly put her finger on it._

_-.-_

"Relax, Bonnie. Take a deep breath." She soothed. "And tell me what you see."

"It's… dark." Her face scrunched up unsure of how to interpret her thoughts. "I don't see anything…. I feel…."

"Lady Bennett?" Another voice broke her from her trance. Lady Bennett opened her eyes and came face to face with Esther.

Lady Bennett shook her head and slowly came back to reality. Her grandmother was dead.

She was _speaking _to her dead grandmother. She was surely losing it.

"Are you alright, Lady Bennett?" Esther looked at her suspiciously.

"I assure you." Her voice shook. "I am fine.

Lady Bennett bowed and quickly gathered her skirts. She began to to walk past the dowager queen.

"I knew your grandmother." Lady Bennett stopped dead in her tracks.

Lady Bennett turned and faced Esther. "Your grace?"

"I know what she was capable of doing." Esther's voice almost sounded like a warning. "I see it in your eyes. All of the Bennett's have that look."

"And what look is that?"

Esther smiled at her. It was almost haunting. "She didn't live long enough to tell me everything, child."

"Is that a threat?" Bonnie asked boldly.

"It's not a threat." She assured her. "But I do suggest you get yourself under control quickly or I will be forced to intervene."

* * *

"Wake up, your grace!" Caroline felt a pull on her arm. "Your grace!" She felt a pull again. Caroline stirred in her sleep and slowly awoke.

"What is it?" She sat up. Caroline rubbed her hazy eyes recognizing Lady Rebekah. "Is everything okay?"

"It's Lady Katherine." She was out of breath.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" Caroline suddenly became frantic.

"The baby is coming." Lady Rebekah pulled on Caroline's arm again. "We have to go to her!"

"Where is Elijah?" Caroline asked. "Kol went to find him about ten minutes ago. He said they would meet us there."

Without another thought, Caroline quickly grabbed the robe that was draped over her vanity. She barely had her feet covered before Lady Rebekah dragged her out of the room.

"When did this start?" Caroline voice was filled with concern as they rushed down the hallway.

"After dinner." Lady Rebekah said. " I should have came and got you first, but the midwife –"

Caroline rested her hand on Lady Rebekah's arm. "You did the right thing."

They quickly approached the Duchesses chambers. They entered and found Lady Katherine in a great deal of pain.

Caroline rushed to her side.

"It is too soon for the baby." Lady Katherine said. "I cannot stop it." She cried out.

Caroline tried to remain calm, but hearing that the baby was to be born before its time scared her.

"I was due to begin my bed rest after tonight. I should have started it a week ago." She said regretfully. "And now I have compromised my child."

"This is not your fault." Caroline assured her and held her hand brushing back her damp hair.

"I cannot stand the pain." She groaned. "Elijah will leave me for killing his baby."

"You speak irrationally." Lady Rebekah said coming to her other side.

"You will be fine. The baby will be fine." She said, but Caroline didn't know if Lady Rebekah was speaking to soothe Lady Katherine or too soothe her own conscious.

Suddenly the door burst open and Elijah stormed inside. He looked disheveled and distraught. Klaus and Kol followed close behind him.

Caroline quickly moved out of the way and Elijah took his place beside her.

"It does not look good." The midwife's voice sounded fearful. "I am afraid that the baby will come too soon."

"Make it stop." Elijah commanded her.

"I cannot—"

"I will kill you myself if you do not fix this." His shaky voice threatened.

Klaus came up behind Elijah and placed his hand on his shoulder. "If this is god's will then it will be done, Elijah. There is nothing that the midwife can do."

Elijah stood up and moved towards the corner of the room. "There has to be something." Elijah spoke. He tried to take slow deep breaths to calm his nerves.

He knew that if he took another glance at the midwife he would surely snap.

Elijah didn't want to do that.

He was always in control. He never lost it. Elijah feared that tonight would be the night that he would finally break.

"She must remain in bed." The midwife spoke up "That is all she can do."

Lady Katherine continued to cry out in pain.

The sound of her voice broke Elijah out of his selfish rage. He looked over at his wife.

"Give her something for the pain." Caroline pleaded with the midwife.

Quickly, the midwife brought a glass of ale to Lady Katherine's lips. "Take deep breaths, Lady Katherine."

Lady Katherine took small sips of the ale. She felt another contraction come and knew that they were becoming more frequent.

She cried out again.

"Please don't leave me." She begged Elijah

Elijah came back to his wife and took her hand. "I would never leave you." He promised suddenly realizing that his anger was getting the best of him.

"I love you, Katherine."

"I love you too, Elijah."

Caroline watched the couple from afar trying not to compare her relationship with the beautiful one she saw before her. They loved each other. They truthfully loved each other and she wasn't sure if she would ever have that with Klaus.

She finally looked over at Klaus and caught him staring at her. She felt her stomach flutter and her face flush beneath his gaze.

Was it only a few hours ago they shared the same bed? It felt like forever.

Klaus stepped back from Elijah and came to stand by Caroline.

"I'm scared." She told Klaus once he stood before her. "I don't want her to lose the baby." Klaus placed both of his hands on her shoulders and soothed her.

"It is in god's hands now, princess. There is nothing we can do but pray." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I should go to the chapel." She told him. She couldn't think of any other answer. Caroline looked over at Lady Rebekah. Caroline instantly knew she was thinking the same thing.

"You will know where to find us." Caroline told Klaus. "Call for us when the baby arrives."

* * *

The sound of an infants cry awoke Caroline. She stood up and untangled herself from Lady Rebekah's embrace. They both had fallen asleep in the chapel.

Realizing their mistake, they quickly straightened themselves out before rushing back to the Duchesses quarters.

When they entered the room Caroline could see the screaming little baby in Lady Katherine's arms.

"It's a girl." Elijah grinned. "A healthy baby girl."

"You are not upset?" Lady Katherine asked Elijah.

"The baby is alive. You are alive. We can always have more babies. We can give birth to many sons, but I cannot replace you, my love." He leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. He then picked up his daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

"What shall we call her?" He said to Lady Katherine.

"Elizabeth." She said without hesitation.

"A strong name." He agreed admiring his daughter.

After a few moments alone with his child, Elijah approached Caroline. "Would you like to hold Elizabeth, your grace?"

Caroline greedily took the child in her arms. She immediately felt an overwhelming sense of protection over the newborn child.

"You are very lucky." She spoke to the baby. "Elijah and Katherine will take good care of you. You will always be loved little one."

"You will be next to have a child of your own, your grace." Lady Katherine spoke up to Caroline. "You are already a natural with my daughter." She complimented.

"I hope so." Caroline said.

She rocked the baby for a few minutes before handing her off to Lady Rebekah.

After the morning rush, Caroline quickly headed back to her chambers and found Klaus sitting on the edge of her bed.

His face was buried in his hands.

She quickly came up to him and grabbed them. "Klaus?"

He slowly tore away from her grasp and looked up at her. "I would be lying if I said I was completely happy for my brother."

"Aren't you?"

"I would say I was more jealous than anything." He admitted. "It's not easy for me to say that."

"I know." She told him. "But last night… We didn't even think that their baby was going to be born alive let alone be healthy." She said. "Even though the baby is a girl, they will still love her like she was a son."

"I want that." He stood up from the bed and poured himself a glass of ale. He took a large gulp before looking back at Caroline. "I want that with you."

"It will happen." She tried to assure him, but she wasn't so sure.

She had never experienced this before. She wouldn't even know what to expect even if she was with child.

"It_ will_ happen soon." He told her. "Because if you do not present with a pregnancy soon princess, they will consider our union invalid. They will demand that I marry another."

* * *

"Why have you come?" Tanya looked up at Lady Bennett from her prison cell.

"I have come to speak to you –"

"Get out." Tanya told Lady Bennett. "I will be put to death in six days. Don't you get it? I don't want to speak to anyone"

"Tanya I am not –"

"Leave!" She silenced her again.

"If you just let me –"

"I said leave!"

Lady Bennett cursed to herself. She knew that her time was running thin with Tanya. She had to get Tanya to at least listen to her.

"I can help you get out of here." Lady Bennett said regretfully.

"Help me?" She laughed. "What could you possibly do to help me?"

"That's why I need you to listen to me." Lady Bennett said.

"And why should I believe you?"

Suddenly another figure emerged from the corner.

It was Esther.

"Because I'm here with her." Esther spoke confidently. "And if you want to live longer than six days, I suggest you listen to everything we tell you."

"I'm listening." Tanya sat up.


	11. The Wars to Come

**FYI – If anyone noticed all of the titles to my chapters are the titles of episodes from Game of Thrones… **

**Also – there is a lot going on in this chapter – you may need to go back a few chapters to update yourself on a few things…. There is about 4 different scenes in here.**

* * *

**The Wars to Come**

* * *

_Lady Rebekah was due to marry an ally of the kingdom in a few short months, but Lady Caroline decided to take her under her wing anyway knowing that short time would be well deserved – Excerpt from Chapter 2_

* * *

Klaus looked closely at the thick parchment paper that now carried the weight of the Kings seal.

It was done. His sister would soon marry the King of Scotland.

The success of this marriage would determine the remainder of his rule. He only hoped that his little sister would hold her tongue until they were wed. She had a long history of not listening to anyone. It started with her tutors and it has continued since then.

She was defiant, noncompliant and always caused a problem

A knock at the door caused Klaus to look up.

The guard at the door announced Lady Rebekah.

She walked towards him with a stern look on her face. She knew why she was here. Klaus was prepared for whatever she was about to give him.

"I won't marry him." She announced crossing her arms in an unladylike fashion. Her face was red with anger. She looked as if she was going to pass out from the high neckline in her gown.

"I am afraid that I have already signed the documents, little sister." Her noncompliance with this marriage would easily be her downfall.

"I don't even know this man. He could be almost dead for all I know."

"You are very fortunate, Rebekah. He is only seven years your senior." Klaus smiled at her in amusement. "Your vanity with age astounds me."

"Is that supposed to make me happy?"

"You're supposed to be grateful." He explained to her. "You are marrying a King."

"I would rather not marry at all." She shot back. "I don't even know him."

"Most people do not know their husbands. Stefan Salvatore is an honorable man. He will be arriving very soon. You better be on your best behavior." He scolded.

"You sound like father." She rolled her eyes

"I wouldn't have to sound like him if you would just behave yourself."

"I can't make any promises." She shrugged.

"Do not cross me." He warned. "You may be my sister, but you my dear have no idea how vital this marriage is to England. If you boycott this arrangement, you will end up somewhere less appealing than in the arms of a King."

"I can't make any promises." She said again.

"I'm not looking for promises." He said. "I want you to make him fall in love with you. I don't care how. Just do it."

"And if I won't?" She challenged.

"I'll be sure you never see the inside of these walls again." He promised.

And Klaus always kept his promises.

* * *

"The King of Scotland will be here in three days time." Esther explained to Tanya later that night. "Your execution is set for the day after his arrival."

"And you what do you want me to do exactly?"

"You're familiar with the younger brother, Damon Salvatore?"

Esther watched Tanya's face contort. She knew that she had hit a soft spot.

"I was his mistress." Her voice was hollow. "I haven't seen him in almost four years." She would have never thought she would hear his name again let alone get to see him. The thought of it caused butterflies to form in her stomach, but the memories of him were painful.

"I need him to notice you."

"I – I can't."

"Why not?" Esther asked. She didn't know everything about their relationship. She just knew from a source that they had been very close before. Esther was hoping that if Damon saw that her son was trying to kill Tanya that he would try and stop it. That would give Esther the time she needed.

"His family sent me away." Lady Tanya explained. It was almost hard for her to speak. "When they found out that Damon intended to break his marriage with the Duchess to be with me. They exiled me here."

"But he was once in love with you?"

"Yes, but –"

Esther grabbed Tanya's face. "I do not have time for you not to know things. My only daughter is being sent away from me. She is the only good thing I have left in this world. I will not let her leave me. Do you understand me?"

Tanya nodded slowly.

"When all of the attention is focused on you, I will then slip Lady Rebekah away." She said. "Lady Bennett will then help you escape."

"I don't understand." Tanya looked at Esther with a confused look. "How did you get Lady Bennett to help you? She is the future Queen's closest friend."

"Lady Bennett isn't as innocent as she seems." Esther smiled. "Lets just say I know a few of her secrets."

* * *

"You won't look at me." Kol Mikaelson placed his hand on Bonnie's shoulder causing her to pull away from him.

She buried her hands in her face as she felt the hot tears roll down her face.

"Bonnie –"

She held her hand up in attempt to push him away and a stack full of books flew off of the shelf.

Kol jumped. He was still not used to this side of Bonnie.

"I can't control it." She cried. "I can't control it and –"

He rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her. He refused to let her pull away moving his lips to the top of her forehead.

"I shouldn't be here." He whispered quietly. "But I can't bring myself to stay away."

He pulled back and took her face in his hands. He brushed the tears from her face and pulled her in kissing her slowly on the lips. "I don't know how or when it happened, but I think I'm falling in love with you."

"You can't say these things." She told him. "The words you speak will destroy us."

"It will work out for us." He assured. "Right now, no one even knows that we've been seeing each other."

Bonnie put her head down, ashamed.

"Does Caroline know?" Kol quickly questioned. His heart began to race. It wasn't that he didn't want anyone to know about their relationship. He just didn't think it was the right time.

"No. She doesn't."

"Then who does?" He asked hesitantly.

"Esther." She whispered. "Your mother."

* * *

"Why must she leave so soon?" Caroline asked Klaus.

"This alliance needs to happen." He told her. "The Scots will have me six feet in the ground before I can even place a sword in a mans hand. Lady Rebekah must wed Stefan Salvatore.

"It's barbaric!" She exasperated. "Lady Rebekah –"

"It's politics." He cut her off. "And she is my sister. Don't you think I know what's at stake here?"

"I just wish I had more time."

Klaus reached over and took her hands in his. "That's the one thing we never have, Caroline. Time."

His words caused Caroline to pull away from him. She walked towards the end of the room near the window.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked.

She could not stop the tears.

"Caroline?" He walked behind her wrapping his arms around her torso. "Rebekah still has a few months –"

"It's not Lady Rebekah." She shook her head.

He suddenly realized that his words triggered something else inside Caroline.

"Then what is it?"

"My monthly cycle." She said. "I received it yesterday."

Klaus dropped his arms from her body. Disappointment filled his chest. Not just with her, but with himself.

"When was the last time we made love?" She turned around to face him.

"A few days ago." He tried to hide the thickness in his voice.

"There is still a chance then." She half smiled. "Next month then?"

"Next month." He promised.

"Tell the people –"

"Don't worry about the people."

"But aren't you –"

"I am fine." He lied to her. He knew he needed to deal with this marriage before he thought about his wife carrying his child.

Next month.

Next month would make sure his wife was carrying his child, even if he had to lock them both inside his chambers until it happened.

* * *

So this was short - I kind of showed you guys the progression of Kol and Bonnie's relationship - I intend to throw in a few flashbacks to so you can get their relationship from the beginning so you can see how they got where they were.

I will not dive into Damon and Tanya's relationship - It is what it is so there won't be much background on that.

I will elaborate on Stefan and Rebekah and I may write a separate drabble series based on the growth of their relationship after she leaves this story... depending on how it all turns out... dont worry it wont be as confusing in the next few chapters ... it will all tie together soon.


	12. Mothers Mercy

**Mother's Mercy**

_Lady Bennett – Flashback, The night of the Wedding_

She could feel his gaze upon her for nearly half of the night. Lady Bennett knew that she must keep her attention on her bride, but she could not tear her gaze away from him.

She recognized his features and knew that he was in relation to the King. His behavior seemed more outgoing and uninhibited than anyone else in the room. She knew that this was the type of person she was warned to stay away from.

She glanced away for one moment only to find that he was now standing in front of her with his hand extended.

"Lady Bennett?" His question came out as more of a demand than anything.

"Are you asking me to dance?"

"My hand is extended towards you, Lady Bennett." He smirked at her. "What do you think?"

She glared at him, not willing to give into his thoughtless behavior. "I think you are a rude."

She turned away from him not allowing him to look upon her face.

"Want to know what I think, Lady Bennett?"

She ignored him not completely sure why he was frustrating her the way he was. She was most certainly snubbing the relative of the King. Yet Lady Bennett was sure that her actions amused this man rather than insulted him.

"I think you should –"

"I didn't ask what you were thinking."

"I thought that it was implied." He placed his hand on his chest, pretending to act offended. "Maybe I should do this the proper way?"

"Maybe you should." She slowly turned her gaze back to him.

"Lady Bennett." He grinned. "My name is Kol Mikaelson. I am also King's brother. Now Lady Bennett would you please do me the honor of dancing with me?"

She felt her chest flutter a bit. She didn't realize how close his relation to the King was. She quickly pushed that thought away and decided to stand her ground.

"I believe that my card is full, Duke. Maybe another time?" She quickly pushed her chair out and left the room.

She made it a point not to look back. Lady Bennett knew that she would not refuse the Duke a second time if he asked.

* * *

Caroline rolled onto her back as a small light found its way into the King's chambers. Klaus instinctively wrapped his arm around Caroline's torso and pulled her close to his side.

Caroline stretched her arms above her head causing her back to arch. The King's eyes fluttered open and looked up at his future Queen.

He placed a slow kiss underneath her rib cage. "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning, my King."

He moved his body so that he could grip her waist with both of his hands. "You look absolutely exquisite this morning." He slowly pulled the sheet off of her body and placed another kiss on her navel.

"Klaus." Her voice dropped an octave. He kissed up the middle of her torso before he went left and slowly placed a kiss on her breast.

He made a path of kisses from her inner breast to the center of her nipple. He flicked his tongue against it causing her to let out a low moan. He did it again causing her to force the same sound out of her beautiful voice.

His other hand traveled to her other breast and grabbed the hardened peak. He rolled her nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. This elicited a reaction that was well expected from his wife, but also very surprising at the same time.

He began to move lower, with his mouth, leaving his hand on the right side of her body. Once he reached the top of her womanhood he looked up his wife.

She was giving him the same sultry look she gave him every time they made love. "Klaus please." She whispered, begging him to continue.

"You needn't ask twice, my love." His mouth then kissed the top of her womanhood. The King pushed Caroline's leg open allowing him greater access to the prized jewel before him.

He flicked his tongue against her clit. He removed his mouth from her flesh for only a moment to moisten two of his fingers. Then all at once his mouth was on her and his fingers entered her.

Caroline gripped silk sheet in an attempt to control herself. He moved himself rhythmically not allowing Caroline a moments thought. Her mind was turned into mush and her body was undoubtedly and irrevocably his.

When Caroline came close to her peak, he immediately pulled away causing Caroline's heart to sink momentarily.

In one movement, he flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her hips up. Before she could even began to beg the King filled her.

He had a firm hold on her hips and he was completely positive that it would leave a bruise.

Caroline had no complaints. She felt his body slowly form with hers. With every thrust Caroline felt herself getting closer to her release. She knew that Klaus was close too. His movements were becoming more frantic.

Klaus slid one hand up the middle of her back and grabbed a fist full of hair. He gently tugged on it causing Caroline to arch her back and lift her backside higher.

Caroline reached her peak before the King did. She swore that her eyes rolled behind her head as she met him with equal force. She felt an explosion one right after the other. The King finished shortly after her, spilling his seed inside of her. Both of them were in hopes that it would take route.

* * *

A few hours later, Caroline held onto the wooden post that was connected to her bed. Lady Bennett was tying the strings on her corset and Caroline was trying her best not to pass out.

"It will not tie any tighter your majesty." Lady Bennett did all she could to make it fit, but it just simply wouldn't

"This is the only size that I have, Lady Bennett." The future Queen was unusually rude, but Lady Bennett ignored it. She had other things on her plate that she had to deal with first. "Make it fit."

Caroline gripped the post as tightly as she could trying not to scream. After a few more minutes of pulling, Lady Bennett finally had the corset set right.

"There." Caroline said with a hard breath. She knew that today would be a challenge, but things had to be perfect. The King of Scotland was due to arrive within the hour.

Once she was set and ready, Caroline was then escorted to the front gates of the castle with the King and her ladies.

Lady Rebekah stood on the opposite side of the King. Her hair was down and to the side. She had a crown of flowers placed on top of her blonde hair. Lady Caroline knew that she looked nervous. They briefly made eye contact before the sound of a trumpet caused them to look up.

The gates began to open.

The King stood tall anticipating this arrival. He looked around at everyone who was present and noticed that only one person was missing.

"Where is my mother?" He whispered to Caroline.

Lady Bennett tensed as she heard the exchange between the King and future Queen.

"I have not seen her all morning." Caroline shrugged. "I suppose we shall see her at brunch."

"I will speak with her before then." His voice was laced with suspicion.

Lady Bennett was having fourth and fifth thoughts about this plan. She didn't have any other time to think because the procession had begun.

The King of Scotland made a grand entrance. Lady Rebekah tried her best not to roll her eyes at the show.

She knew it would be tough, but she had to play the part. After her brother had threatened her, she knew that she had no choice but to listen to his command.

Lady Rebekah looked at each and every man hoping and praying that each one she saw wasn't her intended. These men that walked by her were unusually large and had full beards. The mere size of them frightened her.

She could only imagine what her intended looked like.

Finally at the end of the procession, she saw him.

She didn't know how she knew, but it was him. He was the only one out of the group that had the power to make direct eye contact with her, This man did not move his gaze from hers for even a second.

He was like the others unusually large, but did not sport the long beard that the rest of them had. He had a strong square jaw and beautiful eyes. She thought they they had to be the most beautiful ones she had ever seen.

She also noted his large hands and thighs. She could easily see his muscle flex against his horse because of the skirt he was wearing.

He was without a doubt the King of Scotland.

His horse stopped in front of her brother. They both nodded at each other in recognition. "Welcome to my home, Stefan Salvatore."

"It is a pleasure." He answered back. His accent was thick and very distinguished.

"May I introduce you to my sister?"

Klaus then took my hand and pulled me towards Stefan's horse. "Stefan Salvatore may I introduce my sister, Lady Rebekah."

Before he greeted her back, The King of Scotland demounted his horse.

"Your majesty." She addressed his title with a bow.

"There is no need to bow before me, _sassenach_." He took her hand causing her to jump. Stefan only responded by a small laugh and a kiss upon her gloved hand.

"I am afraid that we have to made this introduction short, _sassenach_. But I will see you later this afternoon. I regret to inform you that your brother and I have a wee bit of matters to attend to. Then, I swear that I will give you all the time in the world." Her hand fell to her side. She then stood frozen by the interaction not quite sure of how to interpret the situation.

She only watched as her brother and her future husband walked into the castle.


End file.
